Hot'n'cold
by miss-ute and annambates
Summary: Modern AU: Anna can't believe her good fortune when she lands an interview for her dream job...but when she meets the boss, she's not sure whether her luck is so good after all...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

''John? Where are you, mate?!'' Robert Crawley walked into his best friend's bedroom, adjusting his bowtie for what was likely the sixth time in the last 15 minutes.

''I'm in here!'' John Bates's cheerful voice could be heard from the other side of the bathroom door.

''Well, hurry up - the limo is here,'' Robert said, and checked his reflection in the large wall mirror. ''We need to be there before the bride, or everyone will think you've changed your mind.''

''Never,'' John chuckled, appearing in the bedroom at that moment. ''So? What do you think?'' he asked shyly. ''Will I do?'' He was wearing his firefighter uniform, which only made him look even more handsome than he usually did. Broad shoulders, dark hair, hazel eyes, a gorgeous smile, and a body to die for were only a few of John's many attributes that made women's knees buckle when he walked past them. Yes, he was handsome - even dreamy, some might say - but John Bates never thought of himself that way at all.

''Oh, yeah! Perfect!'' Robert exclaimed. ''She is one lucky woman!''

''I think we all know that _I'm_ the lucky one,'' John smiled, and walked to the bedside cabinet to get his wristwatch.

Robert's eyes followed him across the room. After a pause, he asked, ''Have you heard from her?''

''No,'' John said quietly, and shook his head. ''I wrote and phoned, but...she knows where to find us, doesn't she?''

''Doesn't it bother...''

''Robert, please...just leave it.'' John looked up, and the steel in his eyes was enough to make Robert drop the subject.

''All right...but no matter what, I just want you to know that I'm glad this is finally happening for you.''

''Thank you, Robert,'' John said, his voice cracking slightly. He was so grateful that he had the Crawley family in his life, especially Robert and his wife Cora. They were his best friends, and he could not imagine his life without them.

''Yes, well...'' Robert coughed self-consciously, then stepped in front of him with a huge smile on his face. ''Ready, Johnny boy?'' He rested his hands on John's shoulders. ''Ready to spend the rest of your days with this special lady of yours? You lucky bastard.''

''I'm ready!'' John laughed.

''Let's go, then! We can't leave the bride waiting at the altar!'' Robert sang, walking out of the room.

''We surely can't.'' John smiled to himself and checked his inner breast pocket for the gold band before following Robert outside and into the limo, which immediately pulled away and headed to the church.

 **xXx**

''...I was lost before you walked into my life. You have taught me so many things in the past few years, John. How to love, forgive, and accept myself for who I really am. You believed in me...in _us_...when no one else did.'' A tear slipped down her cheek as she recited her vows. ''And, for that alone, I'll love you forever.''

John had thought that the vows he'd written were meaningful, but nothing could come near the words she had just spoken. They were perfect... _she_ was perfect...and it made his heart lurch to think that he had almost lost her.

The vicar smiled when she was done, turning again to John. ''Now, the groom…please repeat after me. I, John Patrick Bates...''

'' _I, John Patrick Bates..._ '' John beamed like a little boy. There were no words that could possibly express how happy and in love he was in this moment.

''...take thee...''

''. _..take thee_...''

He gazed directly into her clear blue eyes, wanting to let her know that he was completely committed, in both bad and good times.

''...Vera Jane Kennedy...''

''... _Vera Jane Kennedy...''_

...

* * *

 **my wonderful partner in crime ANNAMBATES! THANK YOU*****

 **hello reader! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 _12 years later_

''BARROW!? WHERE'S MY COFFEE?!'' John Bates bellowed from his office.

''Coming, sir,'' the young man called, hastening down the corridor with a steaming cup of strong coffee in his hands.

''Thomas, there is someo-...?''

''Not now, Jimmy," Thomas interrupted, hurrying past his boyfriend. "The Beast is in one of his moods today. And if yo-...''

Another shout came from the other side of the imposing wooden door.

''BARROW!'' Inside the office, John paced back and forth nervously before stopping in front of his desk again. At this point he had been on his feet for the last 21 hours. The project he was working on was just too important for him to screw up. And the deadline was getting closer with every passing minute.

A knock sounded on the door.

''COME IN!'' he said sharply, without taking his eyes from the plans.

''Your coffee, sir,'' Thomas said, as he entered the room.

''You took your time,'' John said through gritted teeth, and looked back down at his computer. In the last 10 years as an architect, he had designed, planned, and worked on all kinds of projects, but this one had turned out to be a real pain in the arse. The client was impossible, and the same could be said about his crazy demands. But in the end, he was the one who was going to be living in the house, not John. So, if the fellow wanted triangular windows, then so be it.

''Is there anything else I can do for yo-...''

''Close the door on your way out,'' John said, before sticking his earbuds back into his ears. He always listened to music when he was trying to work out a problem.

''Certainly, sir.'' Thomas smiled weakly and walked out of the room. ''Asshole,'' he whispered, after he'd closed the door behind him. He had been working for John Bates for almost three years now, and their working relationship hadn't changed a bit. John had always been cold and demanding, and the only reason Thomas hadn't already quit was the generous pay and the fact that his boyfriend was working just down the hall from him.

''Utter asshol-...oh, hello.'' He smiled when he saw a young blonde woman standing in front of his desk with Jimmy. ''How can I help you?''

''Hello,'' she said, before Jimmy could even open his mouth, and offered Thomas her hand. ''I'm Anna Smith. I have a nine o'clock meeting with Mr. Bates.''

''Excuse me?'' Thomas said, confused. As Mr. Bates's administrative assistant, he knew everything there was to know about the man's business schedule, and he didn't recall seeing a nine o'clock meeting today. ''I'm sorry, Miss Smith, but I think there's been a mistake.'' He sat down at his desk.

''Are you sure?''

''Quite sure,'' Thomas replied, and typed something into his computer. ''May I ask the nature of your meeting? I might help you reschedule for a time when Mr. Bates is less busy.''

''Well, I'm here about the interior designer position...''

''You poor soul,'' Jimmy muttered under his breath, and looked at Thomas. There was a good reason the company had been without a designer for the last two months. And that reason was none other than John Bates.

''…Mr. Crawley said...'' she continued, but was quickly interrupted.

''Mr. Crawley, did you say?'' Thomas and Jimmy asked simultaneously.

''Umm, yes, he's an old family friend, and...''

''Mr. Robert Crawley?''

''Yes. Is something the matter?''

''No, no. Not at all,'' Thomas said quickly and stood up. ''Miss Anna Smith, you said, right?'' He knew the rules: John Bates should never be bothered while working on projects, except in case of a true emergency or when something came up concerning either his own family or any member or friend of his best friend Robert Crawley's family. Thomas had broken the rule only once and had regretted it miserably afterwards.

''Yes,'' Anna nodded, still confused by both young men's reaction.

''Well, then, if you wouldn't mind waiting for just a moment longer.'' He nodded toward the small sofa in the corner of the waiting room. ''I'll be right back.'' He walked toward John's office.

''Would you like some coffee or tea?'' Thomas could hear Jimmy asking Anna, while he took a deep breath and knocked on John's office door before entering.

''Sir?'' Thomas said loudly, when he saw John did not hear or see him enter. ''SIR!?'' he repeated, stepping further into the room.

''This better be good, Barrow,'' John said, irritated, removing one of his earbuds.

''Miss Smith is here to see you.''

''Who?'' John kept his eyes on his work.

''Miss Anna Smith, sir. She said that Mr. Crawley...''

''Oh, bollocks,'' John exhaled and finally looked up. With so much yet to be done, the conversation he'd had with Robert a week ago had totally slipped his mind.

They were a small company, but with so many important clients, John knew the company could not continue working with only two designers in the entire firm. He desperately needed another one, preferably someone young with contemporary tastes and instincts, and he really hoped that Robert's friend would be better than the last few, none of whom had lasted more than a few days. He had even made one of them cry, after working with him for just two hours. But John did not feel a bit of guilt. He was one of the best architects in the country, if not in all of Europe. He was a perfectionist, pure and simple, and he demanded the same from the people who worked for and with him. If you weren't good enough, you were out the door before you got a chance to defend yourself or your work.

His co-workers respected him and feared him at the same time. They knew everything there was to know about his work, but little about his personal life, only that he was 36 years old and was married to a woman called Vera.

''Sir?'' Thomas asked, after a few seconds of total silence.

''Uh…give me 10 minutes,'' John replied, running his hand through his dark hair.

''All right.'' Thomas nodded and walked out of the room.

''For god's sake.'' John stood up and walked into his private bathroom. Splashing his face with cold water, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw an exhausted face covered in day-old stubble. He knew he should shave, but there wasn't enough time. In the end he quickly cleaned his teeth, applied some deodorant, changed into a fresh white shirt, secured a new necktie at the collar, and once again ran his fingers through his hair. That was as good as he was going to get, he thought, reexamining his reflection in the mirror. At least he didn't look as if he had just slept on the sofa in his office.

Returning to his desk, he sat down and pressed a button on his desk phone. ''Barrow, send her in.''

In the next moment John could hear a pair of high heels walking toward his door and then a series of knocks.

''Come in.''

''Good morning,'' Anna said politely when she entered the room. You couldn't tell, but she was nervous - nervous to finally meet the man who could make all of her dreams come true. She had almost lost it when Robert Crawley had told her that the renowned John Bates was looking for a new interior designer for his firm, and that he would be able to set up an interview for her.

''Good morning.'' John stood up and walked around the desk to greet her. ''John Bates.'' He smiled at her politely. His first impression of her was very good. Black suit with white blouse, her hair done in a neat ponytail, framing her face in the best possible way. Yes, she looked polished and professional, but was she intelligent? Was she talented? And was she good enough to work for him?

''Anna Smith.''

''Please.'' John gestured toward a chair. ''May I offer you something to drink?''

''No, thank you,'' she replied, as he sat down at his desk, facing her.

''So…Miss Smith…'' He paused, then smiled. ''What can I do for you?''

''Mr. Bates...'' She took a deep breath and returned the smile. ''...the real question here is, what can _I_ do for _you_?'' Anna asked with all the confidence she could muster, and she could have sworn that she saw the flicker of a grin. She had heard a lot of rumours about the man. Most of them, particularly those about his work, had been positive. The rumours about his personality, on the other hand, were completely different.

As Anna had guessed might happen, a small grin did indeed surface briefly on John's face. ''Well, I assume Robert told you that I'm looking for a new interior designer.''

''He did,'' Anna nodded.

''And what else did he tell you?'' John leaned back in his chair and stared at her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something about this young woman that he already liked. She appeared to be much more than one might think superficially. She had fire and determination in her eyes, just as he had once had in his own, many years ago.

''That working for you could be a living hell.''

''Oh?'' John chuckled. It sounded exactly like something Robert would say, he thought to himself. ''So why are you here, then?''

''Because I want to work with and learn from the best.''

''And you think I'm the best?''

''I know you are.''

''I see.'' John leaned forward. ''Look, Miss Smith, the thing is...like you, I want to work with the best. My work is my life and, with that said, I can't and I _won't_ let anything or _anyone_ compromise my standards.'' He expected that the intensity of his statement might unnerve her, but she didn't so much as twitch. ''I'm sure you've heard a lot of things about me. And I can hazard that most of them, or even all of them, are probably true.''

''Mr. Bates…'' she said with a determined smile, ''…you're right. I've heard a lot of things about you, good and bad. But I didn't come here to be your friend. I'm here to work with you. Look, I know that I might seem young and inexperienced, but I'm not. Like you, I'm the best at what I do.'' Anna opened her briefcase next and handed him a thick blue file.

''What's this?'' John asked, taking the file from her.

''My portfolio with my CV and contact information.'' As Robert had suggested, she kept her communication direct and clear with him. No chitchat, no beating around the bush. She'd thought she was ready for the kind of man John was, but what he did next shocked her.

''What are you doing?'' she exclaimed, when John tossed all her hard work directly into the bin next to his desk. She could feel her blood pressure rising.

John stood up calmly and nodded at his chair. ''Come.''

Silently Anna made her way to his desk and sat down.

''Go on, then.'' He leaned on the desk and nodded toward the computer screen. ''Show me how good you are.''

She could see that he had been working with a software program which allowed him to compile layouts, design conceptual elements, and finalize complete room and home designs on the computer before printing the plans. She knew that the best interior designers had to know their way around programs like these, sometimes even better than the architects themselves. He was testing her, and it was a test that could open many doors for her career...or close them.

The house he was working on was absolutely breathtaking, but she immediately spotted one minor problem. It took her just a few seconds and clicks before she turned to him and said proudly, ''Done!''

''What?'' He looked at her, thinking that she was kidding, before he turned his eyes to the screen. And there it was - what he had been puzzling over for days, she had solved in a few seconds. The floor plan of the house had not changed much, but what she had altered made all the difference.

''So…when can I start?'' she grinned, when she saw how surprised he was.

But he was more than surprised. He was shocked…in a good way, but still shocked. She definitely knew what she was doing, he thought to himself, while trying not to show how impressed he was.

''Well...'' He straightened up, grasping for words. ''...I guess you'll do.''

''Wha-...?'' Anna was annoyed. She would do? That was all he had to say?

''BARROW? Come in here.'' John paged his assistant before Anna had a chance to say anything further. Immediately Thomas entered the room, expecting to find Anna in tears like he had the last couple of candidates, but to his surprise, she was sitting behind John's desk, tears nowhere to be seen.

''Yes, sir?''

''Please show Miss Smith here to her new office.'' John looked at his watch. ''I need to go now.'' He pulled on his suit jacket and overcoat.

''Yes, sir.'' Thomas nodded and smiled at Anna. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into, he thought, as she stood up and walked toward him.

''If you need anything, don't ring me, just text,'' John said to Thomas, as he picked up his briefcase.

''Like always, sir.''

''Mr. Bates...?'' Anna began, but John was already out of the room and on his way to the lift. ''Mr. Bates?'' She hurried after him, but all he said was ''Barrow! Her office!''

''On it,'' Thomas replied.

''Mr. Bates, I have a few questions,'' Anna insisted, and stopped in front of the lift that John had already entered.

''Ask Barrow,'' he replied, and adjusted his coat collar while checking himself in the lift mirror.

''But...''

''Welcome to hell, Miss Smith.'' John gave her a cocky smile as the doors of the lift closed in her face.

* * *

 **beta!** ANNAMBATES **! thank you!** xoxo

 **let me know what you think! :D :D we love reviews ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

''I'm home,'' Anna called, closing the front door of the flat with her foot. ''Gwen?'' She made her way down the hall toward the kitchen with a huge stack of files in her arms. ''Gwen, are you home?''

''Coming!'' her friend finally answered from her bedroom, after Anna had already dropped the files onto the kitchen table with a thud.

''Whoa, what's going on here?'' A young woman Anna's age walked into the kitchen, wearing only her dressing gown, her red hair mussed. ''What's all this?''

''My homework,'' Anna replied, and collapsed into a chair, too tired to take much notice of Gwen's appearance.

''Your _what_?'' Gwen picked up one of the files and opened it.

''Homework,'' Anna repeated, and kicked off her high heels. ''Do we have any wine?'' She opened the fridge and peered in.

''So, can I assume that, a few weeks in, the dream job is no longer that dreamy?''

''Oh, it's still dreamy, all right. My boss, on the other hand, well...I could say a few things,'' Anna smirked and pulled a bottle of rosé out of the fridge. It had been five weeks since she had started her new job, and now she understood completely why one of her predecessors had quit after only a few hours working with her boss.

''So…talk.'' Gwen pulled two wine glasses out of the cupboard.

''Oh…I don't know. I don't want anyone to think that I'm ungrateful for getting the opportunity of a lifetime. Because I really, _really_ am grateful, and proud to work with the best. But if I work with him one more minute, I might strangle him!''

''What's he done _now_?'' Gwen asked, sitting down next to her at the table.

''It's all just 'Smith do this' and 'Smith do that,' all the bloody time. 'Do it again'…'that's not it'…'do it quicker,' 'do it better'...there is not one single thing - _not one_ \- that I've done right since I started. Nothing I do or say is good enough for him, _nothing!_ '' Anna filled both glasses and took a sip. ''I mean…I know that he's the best at what he does, but come on! I was at the top of my class - I know what works and what doesn't.''

''He still calls you 'Smith'?'' Gwen chuckled.

''Yeah, can you believe it…?'' Anna rolled her eyes and took another sip. ''What's that about, anyway?''

''Look, don't get upset with me, but...have you thought about quitting?''

''Quitting?''

''Well, it's obvious that this job is making you miserable, so...''

''The problem is not with the job, Gwen. I love what I do. It's _him_. You should see him - he is so smug! Walking around the office, telling people what to do, like he owns the place…''

''But he _does_ own the place.''

''I know!'' Anna wailed, covering her face with her hands. ''Oh god, Gwen.''

''Oh screw him!" Gwen exclaimed. "You do what you do best. Again and again. And if that's not enough for him...well, he can go fuck himself!''

''You know what? You're right! Screw him! He might be the best at what he does, but so am I! And I won't let him treat me this way. _I matter!_ _My ideas matter!_ '' Anna said fiercely.

''That's more like it!''

''But he's still my boss...'' Anna lowered her voice again. ''And Thomas said that he treats all of us the same way, so I don't think I can do anything about that.''

''Anna...'' Gwen chuckled. ''...just be patient...''

''I know, I know.'' Anna took another sip. ''But enough about me and my crappy boss. What's new with you? We haven't seen much of each other over the last few days.''

''Well...John's back.'' Gwen bit her lip. Her long-term boyfriend had finally returned from his 6-month Navy deployment, and she was ecstatic.

''WHAT? ''When?''

''Today. He came into my office and…well...'' Gwen grinned and pulled her hand out of the pocket of her dressing gown so that Anna could see the engagement ring on her finger.

''OH MY GOD, GWEN!'' Anna jumped up and took Gwen's hand in hers. ''It's gorgeous!''

''Isn't it?!''

''Oh, come here!'' She pulled her best friend into a tight embrace. ''Congratulations!''

''Thank you.''

''But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with him?!'' Anna let go of her and once again looked at the ring.

''Well, actually...'' she smiled sheepishly. ''...he's here.''

''What? Wher-?...ohhh...'' Anna gasped when she finally noticed Gwen's dishevelled appearance. ''Did I come back at a bad time?''

''Just the right time, actually.'' A deep voice at the kitchen door drew their attention. ''Hi, Anna.''

''John!'' Anna let go of Gwen and threw her arms around the tall man. ''Congratulations!''

''Thanks!'' he grinned, returning the hug.

''I'm so, so happy for you two!'' Anna let go of him and stood there grinning. The last month had been long and challenging, and it was wonderful to hear some good news.

''Happy enough to let me stay here a couple of nights?'' he asked, smiling.

''His idiotic flatmate rented his room without telling him and well...he's homeless,'' Gwen quickly explained.

''Stay as long as you want,'' Anna nodded, beaming.

''I promise I'll be out of here the moment I find something.''

''You mean, when _we_ find something, right?'' Gwen corrected him and wrapped one of her arms around his waist.

''Right.'' He smiled down at her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

'''Oh, look at you two. You're so sweet!'' Anna giggled.

''Yes, well...'' Gwen blushed and buried her face in her fiancé's chest.

''Hey, we were talking about going out to dinner. Would you like to join us?'' John asked.

''No, I couldn't,'' Anna replied quickly. It was kind of him to invite her, but it was their special night and she wasn't about to ruin that for them.

''Oh, come on, Anna - join us,'' Gwen urged. ''It's just dinner.''

''Thank you, Gwen, but I have a lot to do by Monday, and this is _your_ night.''

''Are you sure?'' John asked again. Gwen was the luckiest girl in the entire world, Anna thought to herself. John Harding was loyal, bright, incredibly good-looking, and simply _perfect_ , and Anna could only wish that she would someday have a John in her life.

''Absolutely. You go and enjoy yourselves.'' Anna picked up a few of her files from the table.

''We'll be at the Red Lion if you change your mind.''

''Thanks.'' Anna nodded politely and retrieved her glass of wine. ''And again…congratulations!'' she said, before disappearing into her room, leaving the happy couple alone in the kitchen.

* * *

 **beta: the absolutely fabulous** annambates **! thank you! :** )


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

''No, NO, NO, and _NO_ , Smith! Why can't you do what I ask you to do?'' John sat behind his desk and stared at Anna.

''But I did everything you...''

''Look, Smith...'' he interrupted, standing up. ''...it's _not enough_. If you want to continue working for me, you've got to do better. I need your _best_ work, do you understand? _The best_.''

''I worked all weekend on this. I missed my best friend-...''

''I don't care about your personal affairs, Smith,'' he replied abruptly. ''All I care about is this project and our client. They demand the very best you can produce. And what you did isn't it. Do you understand?''

''I...I...''Anna had no idea how to respond. All she wanted to do was punch him in his stupid face! She had slept less than ten hours total over the weekend, spending the rest of the time working on this stupid project. And for what? For him to yell at her? For him to say it wasn't good enough?

''What?'' John asked, when he saw how speechless she was.

''Nothing.'' She shook her head and stood up.

''Look, Smith - I know this job is hard, and if you think you're not up to it, there's no shame in quitting.''

''I won't quit.'' She glared at him. Was he pushing her so hard because he wanted her to quit? Because there was _no way_ she was quitting.

''Are you sure?''

''Positive!'' Anna replied harshly.

''OK, then,'' John nodded. ''Stop by when you do have the solution for our little problem.''

''I will,'' she said stiffly, before she turned and walked out of his office.

 **xXx**

''He's not here,'' Thomas said, his eyes glued to his computer screen, when Anna walked past his desk in the direction of John's office a few hours later.

''What do you mean he's not here?'' Anna stopped and stared at him. She had just spent four hours improving her work, and he wasn't even here to see it? ''Where is he?''

''It's MM.''

''Excuse me?'' Anna furrowed her eyebrows.

''Mysterious Monday,'' he replied, finally looking up at her. ''You know... _MM_.''

''Mysterious _what_?'' she smiled, assuming that he was joking.

''Oh my god. You really don't know what I'm talking about, do you? I can't believe it.'' Thomas grinned, and rolled the end of the pencil between his teeth, enjoying her confusion. ''No one told you?

''Told me what?'' She had become friendly with a few of her co-workers over the past few weeks, but no one had mentioned anything about any "MM" to her until now.

''Well, sit down, lady,'' he said, with relish. ''You and I need to have a little talk.''

''All right…?''

''But not a word to our lovely boss, OK?'' he smirked.

''Just tell me,'' she replied, but Thomas gave her a pointed look.

''Promise?''

''Promise,'' Anna said at last.

''So...'' Thomas leaned closer and whispered, ''... Mysterious Monday, or MM as we call it, is the day when the perfect Mr. John Bates mysteriously _disappears_.''

''What do you mean 'disappears'? You make it sound so sinister, but we all leave the office from time to time.'' Anna shrugged her shoulders and stared at him.

''Wait, there's more,'' he continued. ''It happens every Monday, no matter what, no matter how much work he has. He's always gone for exactly 8 hours. He leaves the office at exactly 10 a.m. and comes back at exactly 6 p.m. There is no way of contacting him while he is away. He turns his mobile off, and that's that. And that, my dear, is huge for a man like him.''

''But where does he go?''

''That's just it - no one knows. And no one is brave enough to ask him.''

''And he does it every Monday?''

''Every Monday, for the last 8 years. Molesley told me about it, and he's been here from day one.''

''Interesting.'' Anna had to admit that it sounded kind of odd, and even though she really didn't care what her boss did, for some reason this intrigued her.

''What are you two talking about?'' Sarah O'Brien, one of the company's architects, asked, when she saw them whispering to each other as she walked by.

''MM,'' Thomas replied.

''Oh, she doesn't know?'' O'Brien raised an eyebrow at Anna and quickly sat down next to her. ''Did he tell you about the book?''

''What book?'' Anna turned her gaze back to Thomas.

''The _black_ book,'' O'Brien snickered.

''Don't you have anything better to do, Sarah?'' Thomas eyed her.

''Oh, come on, Thomas - she won't tell him. Besides, we _all_ know about it. Even the lunch lady placed a bet.''

''What book? A bet on what?'' Anna interrupted their bickering.

''We're taking bets on where we think he disappears every Monday,'' O'Brien laughed.

''Sarah!''

''What?'' O'Brien stared at Thomas defiantly. ''She might want to bet. I think that wasting his money on whores is at the top of the list. Who knows who he's screwing? That _poor_ wife of his...'' she sneered, standing up. '' _If_ she's still alive, I mean. No one has seen her in years, Anna. _Years_! Maybe he killed her, and he's been visiting her secret grave all this time.''

''Sarah, please just go, '' Thomas said. A lot of what she had said was true, but the way she'd said it...well, it was over the top.

''I'm going, I'm going,'' she cackled, and walked out the office.

''Is that true?'' Anna asked, the moment she had left.

''No. The word is that his wife left him. Or divorced him - we don't really know. It's been ages since anyone saw her, and...''

''Not about his wife, Thomas…the book!''

''Oh...yes,'' he nodded. ''But we don't mean anything bad by it. It's just a little office fun.''

''I see,'' Anna replied coolly. For some reason she felt bad for Mr. Bates…that everyone was whispering about him and laughing behind his back. ''And what kind of nasty things do you have in that little book of yours? Beside whores and murder, I mean.''

''Anna...''

''No, forget it. I don't want to know.'' She stood up. It felt wrong - all of it. Mr. Bates might act like a complete asshole, but he was brilliant at his profession. None of them had any idea where he was going or why, and still...they had been so unkind about it...cruel, even. What if he or a member of his family was seriously ill and getting treatment? They knew nothing about his personal life, yet they assumed the worst of him, encouraged the spread of nasty rumours, and then laughed. And why? Because he pushed and demanded the best of them in their work?

''I'll see you later.'' She walked out the door, ignoring Thomas as he called after her.

 _Had she just defended Mr. Bates?_ she thought, when she reached her office. And if she had, what was her reason for doing it? She hated him! Yet at the same time she also respected him. He was absolutely brilliant in his field, and... _oh, Anna, stop it. He's an idiot!_

She sat down at her desk. Without even thinking about what she was doing, she typed his name into Google, clicked on link to a Wikipedia article, and started reading: _John Bates, born on 2_ _nd_ _of December 1981, in Dublin, Ireland_.

 _Irish, hmm…?_ Anna thought, and for some reason she smiled.

There was a long article about his work and awards he'd won, but she already knew most of that. His private life, on the other hand, was a complete mystery to her. Quickly scrolling down the page, she stopped at the "personal life" section. It contained just two lines. She read aloud: ''Retired firefighter. Married to Vera Bates on 27th of July, 2006.''

Retired firefighter? What had happened to him? He was only 36 and he looked fit and healthy enough. So what had gone wrong? And it still said "married." So where was Mrs. Bates, if no one had seen her in years? Had she really left him? And, if so, why?

 **xXx**

It was only a few minutes after six in the late afternoon when Anna shut down her computer and decided to return to Mr. Bates's office to show him what she had done. The building was more than half empty, as most people had gone home. Even Thomas wasn't there, she discovered, when she walked into his office. That was odd in and of itself, considering that he was always the last to leave, just after Mr. Bates.

''Mr. Bates?'' she called, before she knocked on his open office door. But he wasn't there. His computer and lights were on, but he was nowhere to be seen. ''Mr. Bates?'' she called again, but still no response. For a brief moment she considered just leaving the file on his desk, but she wanted to talk to him about it. Maybe she should just wait. According to Thomas, he should have been back by now. ''Mr. Bates?'' she tried again, and this time she heard his private bathroom door opening.

''Barrow, I told you to go hom-...oh, it's you.'' John stopped in the middle of his office and stared at her in surprise. He hadn't been expecting her to show up at this hour - her or anyone, for that matter.

''Oh...umm, hi,'' Anna replied, noticing that his shirt was completely unbuttoned, only a thin white undershirt covering his toned upper body. _Retired fireman? Not with that body!_ Her thoughts drifted until she realized that she was staring.

''Hi, I...'' She finally looked up at him and saw the state he was in. He looked different somehow - exhausted - and...had he been crying? His eyes were red and she could see that she had caught him unprepared to face anyone. What had happened to him in the hours since she had seen him earlier? Should she ask him what was wrong or should she just...

''How can I help you, Miss Smith?'' John asked wearily, quickly fastening a few buttons on his white shirt. He'd had a long and emotional day, and all he wanted was to take a quick shower, send a few emails, and go home to bed.

 _Miss_? Anna stared at him. He had never called her Miss, not since the day she had been hired.

''Anna?'' It was the first time that she had heard her name spoken in his rich voice, and she could hear just a hint of an Irish lilt.

What the hell was going on? First _Miss_ , then _Anna_? Was he having a stroke or something?

''Anna?!'' he ventured a little louder. ''Are you all right?'' He sounded genuinely concerned.

''What?'' she stuttered, floored that for the first time since she had started working for him, he was actually speaking with her as a human being.

''I asked if you're all right,'' he repeated. What was wrong with her – was she hard-of-hearing?

''Umm, yes, yes - thank you.'' She finally snapped out of it. ''I brought you this.'' She offered him the file.

''Oh, yes. Let me take a look.'' John opened the file and, as always, it took him just a few seconds before he closed it again and returned it to her. ''Perfect.''

 _Perfect_?! ''Ex-excuse me?!'' Anna could not believe what she had just heard.

''It's perfect. We have a nine o'clock meeting with our client tomorrow. Don't forget to bring this with you. They'll love it.'' He gave her a tired smile, which made Anna want to scream at him. Why was he suddenly being so kind to her?

''Is there anything else I can do for you?'' he added, when she just stood there in silence.

''No...no, thank you,'' she replied, still speechless from their surprising conversation. After days and days of him saying no to her, he had finally approved of something she had done. Just like that - no fuss, no yelling, nothing. Just a simple glance and a word she had been waiting to hear since she had started working for him.

''Good. See you tomorrow, then.'' He disappeared back into his bathroom.

''Yeah, bye,'' Anna whispered after him.

''What the hell...?'' she added, when he had closed the door behind him. Who was this man? Nothing made sense to her any more. But she did know that she needed to talk about it with someone. It was just too strange not to. Gwen had gone with her John to tell his parents about their engagement and she really didn't want to bother her, so in the end she phoned her childhood friend.

''Jane?''

''Hi, Anna. What's up?''

''Hi. Can you meet me in the pub? Something odd just happened, and I need a drink and someone to talk to.''

''Are you all right?'' Jane asked, frowning.

''Yeah, I think so. Just meet me there in 10 minutes. All right?''

''OK. See you there."

* * *

 **beta:** annambates **! :) thank you XOXOX**

 **and thank you** reader **! ;) leave a review and make us happy ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

''So…the reason I had to rush over and meet you here is because he called you 'Miss Smith'? I thought something terrible had happened!'' Jane grumbled, when Anna told her what had happened in the office.

''Not only 'Miss,' Jane. First he shocked me with 'Miss Smith,' and then he actually called me _Anna_ ,'' she replied, a pint in her hand. '' _Anna!_ Can you believe it!?''

''Well, isn't that your name?'' Jane teased.

''You know what I mean!''

''I do,'' Jane admitted. ''Sort of. But I still don't know why you're making such a big fuss about it.''

''Because...'' she exhaled. ''…for the first time in weeks he treated me like a human being, that's why. He even said my work was perfect! Can you imagine? _Perfect!_ What was _that_ all about?'' Anna looked at her friend and took another sip of her drink.

''Well, maybe he finally came to his senses?''

''No, no, no.'' Anna shook her head. ''It was odd. Like really odd. He looked like something had run him over. Nothing like the meticulous Mr. Bates I know. And he was...he was _kind_ to me! Just standing there, half undressed, saying all thes-...''

''Hooold it!'' Jane stopped her.

''What?''

''He was _half-undressed_?!''

''Jane, that's not the point!''

''So why are you blushing?''

''What? I'm not blushing!'' Anna's hands quickly covered her cheeks.

''Oh yes, you are.'' Jane smirked.

''Well, it's hot in here.'' Anna protested weakly.

''Oh my god!'' Jane laughed. ''Do you _like_ him?''

''WHAT? No, Jane! Why would I...? Why would you think that I _liked_ him! He's my boss!''

''Your _half-undressed_ boss.''

''He wasn't _exactly_ undressed, all right? His shirt was unbuttoned and you could his musc-...wait, why are we even talking about this?'' Anna said defiantly.

''Well, you tell me!''

Anna didn't say a word. She just picked up her pint and took a long swallow. _Was Jane right? Did she fancy him? Impossible!_

''There's nothing wrong if you _do_ like him, you know?''

''But that's the point. I _don't_ like him. Not in that way, anyway,'' Anna replied. ''And even if I _did_ like him, and I'm not saying I do, he's married.''

''Oh my god! You _do_ like him!''

''Jane!'' Anna groaned. ''I _don't_! He's not bad looking, but...''

''Aha!''

''... _but_ he's an _idiot_. He treats everyone like trash, he's full of himself, and...''

''And what?'' Jane interrupted. ''Anna, we've been friends since we were 10. Maybe he's an asshole, but I know you - you saw something in him today, something you liked.''

 _Did she? But what? And why?_ _Maybe it was the fact that he had revealed a different side of himself today, something totally new and unexpected. And that sadness in his eyes…what had happened to him today?_

''Anna...'' Jane's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. ''...look at me.''

Anna looked up.

''You know I won't judge you, no matter what.''

''I know,'' Anna nodded. ''But I _don't_ fancy him.''

''Whatever you say.'' Jane grinned and stood up. ''I need to run now. I need to pick Freddie up from his football practice.''

''OK. Say hello to him…and thanks.''

''Anytime. Keep me updated, promise?''

''Oh believe me, the next time he does anything out of the ordinary, I'll text you.''

''Good. Bye.'' Jane kissed her friend's cheek and walked away, leaving an even more confused Anna sitting by the bar.

''Is it possible? Do I really _like_ him?'' Anna whispered, and took another sip from her pint.

* * *

 **beta: annambates! :D thank you! xoxox**

 **and thank YOU for reading and reviewing! :) I'm so happy you are enjoying this fic the same way we do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

It was John's and her first real meeting with their client, but Anna was struggling to stay focused. Jane's words echoed in her mind, and she just kept staring at him through the whole meeting. Analysing everything about him – the way he talked, walked, ran his fingers through his hair when he got just a bit impatient with the man...she even took a peek at his behind when the client dropped a pen on the floor and John reached down to pick it up. _What was going on? How could a few minutes of kindness change the way that she thought and possibly even felt about him?_

''Smith? Smith!?'' His deep voice pulled her back to reality. She had been back to just "Smith" the moment she had walked into his office a few hours earlier. No "Miss" or "Anna."

''Yes.'' She sat up. ''I'm sorry. Where were we?''

''Could you please show your plans to Mr. Robinson here?'' John asked politely, but Anna could see that he was annoyed with her.

''Yes. Yes, of course.'' She stood up and started talking to their client.

 **xXx**

''Thank you very much, Mr. Robinson. See you next week…'' John shook the man's hand before Thomas escorted him out of the office.

''Goodb-...'' Anna began, but John cut her off.

''Smith, what the hell was that all about?!'' He shut the door and looked at her pointedly.

''Excuse me?'' Anna frowned.

''I thought I told you that we can't screw this up.'' John walked past her to the mini-bar in the corner of his office.

''What are you talking about? He loved my ideas!'' Anna replied, once again feeling frustration rise in the pit of her stomach.

''Maybe he did. But I need you to be completely focused when we're with a client - no daydreaming! I thought I'd made that very clear this morning.'' He poured himself a glass of whiskey.

Anna wanted to scream at him. _What was his problem? One minute he was the most charming man she had ever met, and in the next!?_ _In the next she wanted to smack him._ _Yes, she had been daydreaming...daydreaming about HIM, of all people!_

''Mr. Bates...'' she began, but he didn't let her finish.

''Look, Smith - I've worked really hard to get this company to the top of the list, and I won't let you screw things up. These are important clients, and I need you to focus! One wrong word and they are gone. Just like that.'' He took a sip of his drink and continued, ''And I, as director of this company, have responsibilities towards my clients and also to the people who work for me. No clients, no money. No money, no paychecks. Do you understand where I'm going with this?''

''Yes, sir.'' She bit her tongue. But she could feel that this would be the last time she swallowed her words.

''Good.'' John placed his glass on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. ''Leave the files with Thomas on your way out.'' He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. _He was so bloody tired. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the previous night_.

Without saying another word, Anna left his office. ''Ohhh god, I hate him!'' she said to Thomas, after she had closed the door behind her.

''Yes, he's being impossible today,'' Thomas replied, and took the files from her.

''Just today?''

''Well, no. But this is one of the worst since I've been here. I guess something really bad must have happened yesterday. You know yesterday he texted telling me to go home 3 hours early?''

''Yeah, I was wondering about that.''

''What do you mean?''

''Yesterday I stopped by to show him what I'd worked on and you weren't here, and he…'' Anna paused, wondering whether she should tell Thomas about the state John had been in.

''What?''

''Nothing. Forget about it… I'm going to my office.''

 **xXx**

''Barrow, get Smith into my office now,'' John said as he walked by Thomas's desk. He had just returned from a business lunch with a client from Italy. And judging by the fact that he wasn't barking his orders like he had done all morning, Thomas suspected the meeting had gone well.

''Yes, sir,'' Thomas replied, and picked up the phone. It took just a few seconds for Anna to answer.

''Hi Thomas. What can I do for you?''

''Mr. Bates wants to see you in his office.''

 _Oh, what now?_ Anna thought. ''Did he say why?''

''Why do you think?'' Thomas smirked.

''All right, I'll be right there,'' Anna replied, and ended the call. If this was yet another reason to yell at her, she wouldn't let him. Not this time.

''Is he in a better mood than he was this morning?'' she asked, when she reached his office.

''He is. But still…I don't promise anything,'' Thomas replied. ''Just go on in. And good luck.''

''Thanks.'' Anna smiled at him and knocked on the door.

''Come in.''

''Hi. Thomas said you wanted to see me,'' she said as she entered.

''Yes, please sit down.'' John nodded, sitting down at his desk. ''How good is your Italian?''

''Ummm, bene, perché?'' Anna answered, a little confused by the odd question. She had taken a few Italian lessons at university, but that was about it.

''What are you doing this weekend, Miss Smith?'' he asked bluntly.

''Sorry?'' Anna stared at him in surprise when she heard him use "Miss" once again.

''What are your plans for the weekend?'' he repeated.

''Well, I...I don't know. Why?''

''I was wondering if you would be prepared to go to Rome with me.''

''Excuse me?'' Anna frowned.

''I have a meeting with an important client, Mr. Moretti, at the Ritz in Rome, and he's asked me to bring an interior designer with me. I thought I'd ask you first,'' John explained matter-of-factly.

''I see.'' Anna's mind was whirling. She was finding it impossible to keep up with his unpredictability, and was getting really fed up with whatever game he seemed to be playing.

''Is that a 'yes'?'' John raised an eyebrow.

''Why me?''

''What do you mean?"

''Why did you pick me, of all people? I think you made it perfectly clear this morning that I'm incapable of acting professionally during a meeting.'' The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop herself, but she didn't care. ''So why me?''

She could see her words surprised him, but he didn't budge.

''Look - I won't ask you again,'' John replied after a brief pause. He could see fire in her eyes. _Finally she has started fighting back_ , he thought.

''Me neither.'' Anna crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him.

''I see.'' John stood up. ''We leave at ten a.m. on Friday.'' He put on his suit jacket. ''I'll ask Barrow to email you more information in the next couple of days,'' he added, and walked out of the office without another word.

''Are you OK?'' Thomas's head popped through the open door a few seconds later.

''I don't know,'' Anna admitted, frowning. _What was Mr. Bates's problem?_ ''He's just...he is so odd, Thomas. He keeps giving me mixed messages.''

''What do you mean?'' He stepped into the office and sat down next to her. She told him about her encounter with him the previous day and also about today. And to her surprise, Thomas's reaction was the same as Jane's.

''Do you fancy him?'' Thomas's eyes lit up.

''Why do people keep asking me that? No, I don't fancy him!'' Anna shook her head in frustration.

''I think you do,'' Thomas smirked. ''I wouldn't blame you. He's a good-looking bloke. I mean…he could be nicer to people, but I never said he wasn't a catch.''

''I don't like him!''

''You don't like whom?'' James stepped into the office.

''Anna has a crush on Bates,'' Thomas grinned at his boyfriend.

''I do _not_! Thomas!''

''Ooooh, she has, has she?'' Jimmy smiled. ''Well, he _is_ good-looking...''

''Hey!'' Thomas protested playfully.

''Oh, like you don't think the same.'' Jimmy sat down next to him.

''Listen, guys.'' Anna interrupted. ''I do not - I repeat - I do _NOT_ like him!''

''So why are you raising your voice, sweetheart?'' Thomas chided, but Anna wasn't in the mood to sit there and listen to them. _They were so wrong!_ She stood up and walked out of the room without another word.

''Oh, come on, Anna - we were just teasing,'' Jimmy said. ''Anna?''

But she wasn't about to go back. _Why did people keep saying she liked him? First Jane, now them. Did they see something she didn't? She had only met him a few weeks ago, and during that entire time he had been pleasant to her for a total of maybe five whole minutes. He was a pain in the arse with no manners! So why? Why? WHY?_

 **xXx**

''Good evening, John,'' an elderly woman said, when John stepped out of his car.

''Good evening, Val,'' John smiled, then noticed that she was carrying two heavy shopping bags. ''Oh, let me help you with that.''

''You don't have to. I'm sure you have more important things to do, my boy.''

''I insist,'' John said. He took the bags from her and started walking down the pavement with her. ''How are you doing these days?''

''Well, you know me…me and my old bones. The rain doesn't help either.'' She smiled at him.

''Yes, I can feel it, too.''

''Your knee?''

''Yes.'' He nodded and offered the crook of his arm when he saw how slowly she was walking. She smiled and took his arm without hesitation. In the years that they had been neighbours, they had developed a close friendship.

''It will pass, my boy.''

''Thankfully it always does,'' John smiled.

''Thank you.'' She let go of his arm when they reached her front door.

''Shall I...'' John began, as she unlocked her door.

''No, no. I might be 78, but I am still capable of putting my own shopping away.'' Val smiled and gestured to him to bend down a little, so she could give him a peck on the cheek.

''I know you are,'' John chuckled. "More than capable." She was like a mother to him. She had been there for him at a time when he had desperately needed his own mother's support, and he would never forget how much she had done for him during the darkest time of his life.

''How does chicken sound, then?'' she asked next.

''Oh…Sunday lunch?'' Over the years they had established a routine of John joining her for lunch on Sunday as often as his job and time permitted. ''Actually I'll be in Rome for the weekend. We just scheduled a meeting with our new Italian client.''

'''We'?'' Val raised her eyebrows. ''Who's 'we'?''

''Miss Smith and I - she's my new interior designer,'' John explained.

''I see.'' She smiled at the light she saw spark in his hazel eyes. ''Miss Smith, you say?''

''Yes…?'' John nodded, confused. ''What?'' he added when he saw her smiling at him.

''Nothing, my boy, nothing at all,'' she smiled again.

''No, really… What is it?''

''John...'' Val touched his arm with her free hand. ''...just…give yourself a chance. It's time.'' She gave his arm a quick squeeze before disappearing into the house.

''All right…?'' John whispered, as he walked to his half-finished cottage next door.

''Hello, you!'' he said softly when he opened the door and saw a four-month-old kitten running in his direction, meowing non-stop.

He had never had a pet in his life – had never wanted one, for that matter. But when he had found this tiny ball of orange fur in a box abandoned next to the rubbish bins, he had been compelled to take it home.

There had been five kittens, all just a few days old, in the box. Sadly four of them had already died. But for some reason, this one had survived. He had taken the box home, buried the dead ones in his back garden, and given the orange one a warm bath and some milk. He had had no idea if the tiny thing would live, but after a few days of warmth, cuddles, and feeding, she had come around. He had named her Merida - Mer for short - after the feisty princess from the "Brave" film, and it suited her perfectly.

''Come here.'' John bent down and lifted her into his arms. ''Have you been good today?'' He walked into the kitchen to see if she had eaten the food he had left for her that morning. ''Perfect,'' he said, and petted her when he saw her tiny dish was empty. They had had some problems with feeding at first, but the vet had reassured him that he just had to be patient with her. And he had been.

She meowed again and he looked at her.

''Would you like more?''

''All right.'' He smiled and put her back down on the floor. ''Here you go.'' He filled her bowl with cat food and, while she ate, he refilled her water bowl. He had never been a cat lover, but after just a few months, he couldn't imagine coming back to an empty house after a long day at work…couldn't imagine not having her there to greet him the moment he walked in.

Running his hand down the length of her back, he gave her another pet and went to have a quick shower. Standing under the hot water, Val's words came back to him. _Give yourself a chance...it's time_.

''Time for what?'' he thought to himself, as he applied shampoo to his hair. _What did she mean by that? A chance for what?_

* * *

 **beta: annambates! :) xoxo thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

Before Anna knew it, it was time to pack her bags for Rome. She felt excited to finally travel to the city she had wanted to visit for so long. Even though it was a business trip, she really hoped she would get at least an hour to enjoy the city on her own.

''Did you pack everything?'' Thomas asked, as they stood in front of the company building waiting for John to pick her up.

''I think so,'' Anna replied, scanning the street.

''Nervous?''

''Why would I be nervous? Should I be?'' She looked at him, suddenly feeling worried.

''Well, this is your and your boyfriend's first getaway trip. I'd say that's a big milestone,'' he teased.

''Thomas, stop it, already,'' Anna said. After days of his and Jimmy's teasing, she'd had enough. This was her first professional business trip abroad, and she wasn't going to let Thomas's silly ideas mess with her head.

''Whatever you say,'' Thomas grinned. ''Oh, here he is.'' He nodded over Anna's shoulder.

''Finally!'' Anna turned and saw a black Land Rover approaching.

''Let me help you with that.'' Thomas grabbed her small suitcase and loaded it into the boot when John pulled up in front of them.

''Thanks.''

''Ready to go?'' John opened the driver's side window. He was wearing a light grey shirt with a blue necktie, and she had to admit that he looked handsome. Regardless of his behaviour, Thomas and Jimmy were right - he was a catch.

''Yes,'' Anna replied quickly, catching herself staring. He was clean-shaven, a pair of sleek black sunglasses perched on his nose. He looked gorgeous!

''Come on, then - we have a plane to catch.'' John closed the window and waited for Anna to walk around the car.

''Enjoy the room,'' Thomas whispered to her as she passed him.

''What?''

''I said, 'Enjoy Rome!''' he grinned. Anna was sure he hadn't said 'Rome' the first time around, but he quickly shut the car door, before she could ask him again. ''Have a safe flight, sir.''

 **xXx**

A very quiet, awkward drive to the Edinburgh airport and a three-hour flight later, John and Anna finally arrived in Rome. As promised, a limousine was waiting to take them to the Ritz. The hotel had offered John a two-night stay, compliments of the management, and of course John hadn't been able to pass up such an offer. He had directed Thomas to confirm with the hotel right away.

Exhausted after a long day of travel, they arrived at the hotel a few minutes past nine in the evening.

''Wooow!'' Anna gasped in awe, when they entered the lobby. It was even more luxurious than she had imagined.

''Right?'' John turned to her and gave the hint of a smile.

''It's beautiful.'' She smiled back in surprise and followed him toward the reception desk.

''Buonasera,'' John greeted the young woman behind the counter. ''I'm John Bates and this is Miss Anna Smith. We...''

''Oh, Mr. Bates, we've been expecting you,'' she said with a heavy accent. ''If I can just have your passports, please.''

''Here you go.'' John passed them to the woman after Anna had handed him hers.

''Thank you.'' She typed something into the computer. ''OK. Here you go.'' She turned around and handed John two keys along with their passports. ''You and Miss Smith are in one of our finest rooms. Second floor, room number 208.'' Both Anna and John just stared blankly at her.

''Excuse me, there must be a mistake,'' John pointed out. ''We aren't staying in the same room…?''

''Yes, you are. Just as you requested, sir,'' the woman replied.

''Wait. What?'' Anna looked at John. ' _'Requested?!_ '' _What the hell was going on? Why had he asked for just one room? There was NO WAY she was sharing a room with him._

''I'm sorry, but we need two rooms,'' John stated politely, ignoring Anna's upset gaze.

''I'm sorry, but we are fully booked, sir. We have two weddings this weekend, and...''

''OK. Never mind. Thank you.'' He took the keys and handed one to Anna. ''Good night.'' He started walking in the direction of the lifts.

''Excuse me… _Excuse me!_ '' Anna practically ran after him. ''What do you think you are doing?''

''Going to our room.'' John stepped into the lift and gave the attendant a nod. ''Second floor, please.''

The only reason Anna didn't argue was the fact that the lift was full of people, but John could see that she wasn't happy with the situation. Hell, _he_ wasn't on board with it. But this was an extremely important weekend for him and the company, so getting upset and making a scene wasn't in anyone's best interest.

''Mr. Bates!?'' Anna said, when they stepped out of the lift and walked toward the room. ''You could have at least asked me first!'' She was furious with him. _Who did he think he was?!_

But he didn't respond until they reached the door and walked into the room.

'' _Can you please tell me what's going on?!_ '' Anna raised her voice as she closed the door behind them.

''Smith, relax.'' John put his suitcase on the floor, looked over his shoulder at her, and walked toward the window. ''You are in Rome.'' He pulled the curtains open and hoped that she wouldn't notice the nervousness in his voice. ''Try to enjoy it.''

''I will _not_ enjoy it. I _refuse_ to enjoy it! Not until you explain yourself.'' Anna glared at him.

Turning back from the window, he picked up his suitcase again. ''Look, I had nothing to do with this, all right? It wasn't me,'' he said matter-of-factly, then walked into the bathroom.

'' _Bloody Thomas!_ '' they both hissed to themselves, after the bathroom door had closed.

''That little…!'' Anna took her mobile out of her purse and dialled his number. It went directly to voicemail. ''Thomas, you're a dead man!''

That idiot! Teasing was one thing, but forcing them to share a room for the entire weekend! For god's sake - she barely knew the man!

She was so angry, but deep down she knew that she was afraid. What if Jane and Thomas were right? What if sharing a room with him made her realise that she did in fact like him more than she was ready to admit to herself?

 **xXx**

''It's all yours,'' John said, as he walked out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes later. He'd had a hot shower, as well as time to think and to prepare himself for sharing a bed with her.

''Oi!'' Anna squeaked, when she looked up from her suitcase and saw he was wearing only a white t-shirt and black boxers.

''What?''

''How about you put some pyjamas on?! Or at least some trousers…?'' She forced herself to look away. Barely.

''Well, I wasn't planning to share a room with anyone, so I didn't pack any pyjamas.'' John walked toward the bed.

''A pillow wall?'' he asked, raising his eyebrows when he saw Anna lining up countless pillows down the middle of the bed. ''Are you serious?''

''Yes.'' Anna nodded, and gathered her things.

''Smith, you really have nothing to worry about. I'll keep my hands to myself.'' He sat down on his side of the bed. ''You're not my type anyway.'' He removed his wrist watch and put in on the bedside cabinet.

''For your information, you're not _my_ type either,'' Anna retorted, too quickly. His words had stung, more than she could have imagined. Even though he was married, older, and the biggest pain in the arse, she had to admit that she was just a tiny bit disappointed by his response.

''Good,'' John chuckled, and lay down. ''Then neither of us has anything to worry about.''

"I hope so,'' she replied, and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

 **beta:** ANNAMBATES **! :D thank you!**

 **hello reader! :D how are you?! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

When she woke up the next morning, it took a few seconds for Anna to remember where she was. Looking up at the ceiling, she let out a big yawn and jumped in surprise when a voice across the room wished her a good morning. Sitting up, she saw John seated at a small table by the window, reading the morning paper and drinking coffee.

''Good morning,'' she replied, blushing. She had completely forgotten that they were sharing a room…and a bed.

''What time is it?'' Anna asked, when she saw that he was already fully dressed.

''Past seven,'' he replied, looking at her intently. She looked absolutely adorable with her hair mussed. _She definitely wasn't a morning person_ , he thought.

''Seven?'' She looked at him in alarm. ''Aren't we supposed to have our meeting in less than an hour?!''

''Yes, but apparently Mr. Moretti's flight from New York was delayed, so we are meeting him and his team at two for a late lunch,'' John explained. ''Coffee?''

''Yes, please.'' Anna finally slid out of bed.

''Uh…you wore your bathrobe to bed?'' he chuckled, when he noticed that she was still wearing the white hotel robe from last night.

''Well, like you, I wasn't expecting we'd be sharing a room.'' Anna sat down opposite him, but not before making sure her belt was tied securely around her waist. All she had packed was a pink nightie that barely covered her mid-thighs, and she wasn't about to walk around him half-undressed.

''I see.'' She could see a faint grin on his face. ''Sugar?''

''No, thanks.''

She shook her head and poured some milk into the cup. ''May I?'' she asked, pointing to the apricot crostata on the plate.

''Be my guest.''

''So...'' Anna began, after a few moments of silence. ''...what are we supposed to do until then?'' It would be hours until their meeting, and Anna wasn't about to spend them indoors. She was in Rome, for god's sake!

''You're in Rome, Smith. You can do whatever you want.'' John voiced her thoughts, his eyes glued to the newspaper.

''Well, I was thinking of going for a short walk. I've always wanted to see the city.'' She bit her lip.

''Good,'' John replied, still reading the paper. Or at least _pretending_ that he was reading it.

''Would you...I mean, you don't have to, but…ummm...would you like to join me?'' she asked, surprising both herself and him. A part of her hoped that he would say no. She didn't want him to ruin Rome for her, especially with his grumpy behaviour. But another part prayed he would say yes. Something she had seen in his eyes that one day, when she had stopped by his office and caught him unprepared, had made her believe that there was more to him than he let on. There simply had to be. And she was ready to find out what it was.

John's mind froze. Was she really asking him to go with her? After everything he had said and done? Because he had really tried not to be overly polite to her; he just couldn't take the risk.

''Well...'' he hesitated, speechless. He knew that it wasn't a good idea, but a part of him - the part he had tried to ignore for the past few weeks - ignored his better judgment. ''…O-OK.''

''Great.'' Anna smiled and stood up. ''Just give me few minutes to get ready.''

''I'll wait for you in the lobby,'' John added, as she went into the bathroom.

 **xXx**

15 minutes later, Anna walked into the lobby but John was nowhere to be found. For a second she thought he had left without her, but a young woman behind the counter quickly informed her that Mr. Bates was waiting for her in front of the hotel. Thanking her, Anna quickly walked outside and gasped. He had changed into grey jeans and a black polo shirt, and Anna had to admit that he looked fabulous, especially with his black sunglasses resting on his nose. But what surprised her the most was the fact that he was sitting on an old blue Vespa Piaggio, holding two helmets.

''What's all this?'' Anna asked.

''Well, you said you wanted to see Rome. So I thought...'' He shrugged his shoulders and pushed his sunglasses on top of his head, hoping that he hadn't crossed the line. ''...you know.'' He handed her the helmet and hoped she would take it.

At first Anna had no idea how to react. It felt like he was once again playing with her feelings. He had been cold and distant back in their room, but right now he seemed shy and even…charming. It confused her, but in the end his soft look weakened her and she accepted the helmet.

''Where are we going, anyway?'' she smiled as she fastened the strap.

''You'll see, Smith.'' He gave her a broad smile - a kind of smile she had never seen on his face until now. It suited him.

''Do you even know how to drive this thing?'' she asked.

''Unfortunately I do.'' He put his own helmet on with a boyish grin, and if Anna hadn't known better, she might have thought that he was flirting with her. ''Come on, then. We only have a few hours to do this, and Rome is a big city.'' He put his sunglasses on.

As Anna sat awkwardly behind him, John could sense that she had no idea where to put her hands. ''Um...'' Anna hesitated, realizing that the only place her hands could go was around his body…his broad, strong body. She swallowed.

''Hold on!'' John said, before pulling into traffic, forcing Anna to wrap her arms tightly around his waist. And my god, it felt good. _He_ felt good.

 **xXx**

It was a sunny April morning, and they had spent two hours driving from one famous site to another, making stops along the way so that Anna could snap pictures to send to Gwen and Jane later. The traffic had been a complete mess, but somehow John had managed to zigzag around the cars, making detours that allowed them to move between the sites as quickly as possible. He knew his way around the city without satnav or even a map, which made Anna suspect that he wasn't new to Rome.

''Do you like ice-cream?'' John asked, as Anna took another selfie with the Coliseum as a backdrop.

''What?'' Anna turned and looked at him in surprise. He hadn't spoken much in the last few hours. He had told her about history of the city at their various stops, but other than that he had remained quiet.

''Ice cream - do you like it?'' he repeated the question from his seat on the Vespa.

''Who doesn't?'' Anna smiled, walking toward him. ''Why?'' She stopped in front of him.

''Well, I know a place that has the best ice cream you will ever taste. It's just a few minutes away, and I thought…maybe…you might want to...you know.''

Anna just stared at him.

''So…what do you say…?'' he asked hesitantly.

''Yes,'' Anna finally replied, and once again took her seat behind him on the Vespa. No longer feeling shy about holding onto him, she boldly wrapped her hands around his waist and enjoyed the feel of his muscles under her fingertips.

It was just five minutes before John parked the little Vespa on a small square hidden between buildings.

''Here we are.'' He nodded at the old building across the square, a sign above the door reading "Gino's Gelateria."

''How do you know your way around the city so well?'' Anna finally summoned the courage to ask, as they walked toward the shop.

''I lived here for a year when I was a student.''

''Oh yes - that's right!'' It finally made sense. ''You were one of the two chosen to study abroad after winning the RIBA award! I read about it in one of the articles I found when I googled you the other day-'' She stopped when she saw him staring at her.

''I see,'' he grinned, and his smile widened when he saw her face redden.

''I mean, I…I...well...'' _Oh god, Anna! Just stop talking!_ The last thing she needed was for him to think she was gathering information about him on the internet like some kind of stalker. ''You're one of the leading figures in UK architecture, and I just...''

''It's OK.'' John smiled softly.

''I just…''

''Smith, it's all right. I…''

''JOHN!'' They both jumped at the sudden shout.

''Gino!'' John smiled as a large older man barrelled toward them and wrapped his arms around him.

''Sie tornato!?'' the man asked, beaming.

''No, I'm just here for a meeting,'' John replied with a grin. He hadn't spoken to the man much in recent years, but it felt like no time had passed since they had last seen each other.

''E chi è questa bella signorina?'' Gino let go of John and turned to Anna, who was quietly observing the exchange. It was odd to see her boss so…so…well…so _happy_. But she didn't have time to dwell on it, as Gino pulled her into a bear hug.

''This is Anna Smith,'' John explained, and had to laugh when he saw Anna disappearing into Gino's large frame.

''Vieni, vieni!'' Gino finally let go of her and pushed both of them toward his shop. ''Francesca! Vieni qui!'' he shouted toward the back room. ''Francesca!''

''Che?'' an irritated woman's voice could be heard from the other side of the wall.

''Vieni qui!'' Gino called happily, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

''Cos'è successo?'' an older woman finally came to the room, looking rather annoyed with her husband, until she saw John standing before her. ''Dio mio!'' she covered her mouth with her hands. ''John?!''

''Ciao Francesca.'' John smiled like a little boy and hugged her.

''What are you doing here?'' the woman asked, squeezing him tightly.

''I was in the neighbourhood,'' he teased, while she placed countless kisses on his cheeks.

''Let me look at you.'' She finally let go of him. ''Bello.''

Then she turned to look at Anna.

''Ciao.''

''Ciao,'' Anna said shyly, uncertain what to do. This all was a little too much to process.

''Oh, I'm sorry. This is Anna Smith - she is one of the interior designers in the firm.'' John turned to her. ''Anna, this is Francesca.''

''Ciao Anna.'' The woman greeted her with a smile and kissed her cheeks.

''Hello,'' Anna replied, and once again looked at John, who was beaming. So she was right, there was definitely more to this man than she had initially thought. He obviously knew how to be kind and warm; the real question was why he did not act this way back in England.

''Come - sit, sit!'' Francesca encouraged them, and ordered her husband to bring some glasses. It was a small place, but it felt comfy and homey to Anna. There weren't many other people there, and the four of them quickly started a conversation in which Anna got the all the answers she'd had about the trio. As it turned out, John had worked at the gelateria at the weekends while studying in Rome. Francesca teased that their sales had tripled when John had been the one serving to both tourists and locals. Apparently the ladies had loved him, and looking at his smiling face, Anna had no trouble believing it.

They had spent almost an hour talking when John suddenly realized the time.

''Well, this has been a lot of fun, but we need to go. We have a two o'clock meeting at the Ritz, and we can't afford to be late,'' he said, standing up.

''Thank you for stopping by,'' Francesca said, and once again gave him a tight squeeze. ''Anna, it was a pleasure meeting you.'' She hadn't spoken much, but Francesca could see that Anna was a kind young woman. And she saw more than that - she saw the way that she was looking at John.

''Likewise,'' Anna smiled.

While Anna said goodbye to Gino, Francesca pulled John aside and whispered in his ear, ''She's beautiful.''

''Yes, well…'' John had no idea how to respond. Although he agreed with her, he was far from ready to admit it aloud to anybody. But Francesca knew him.

''Oh, you're still the same,'' she smiled. ''But let me tell you…she feels the same about you.''

''Franc-…'' John began.

''Don't,'' she laughed and tapped his shoulder. ''Just let yourself be happy.''

Gino brought two ice-creams, one for Anna and one for John.

''Grazie,'' Anna said, taking one of the cones. She had no idea how, but he had guessed her favourite flavour – vanilla.

''It's on the house,'' Francesca exclaimed, when she saw John pulling his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans.

''Grazie,'' John nodded, and after giving another hug to each of them, he and Anna made their way outside.

''Well, that was interesting,'' Anna said, breaking the silence as the door closed behind them.

''Oh, really? How so?'' he smiled. He knew it was wrong to let his guard down, but he simply could not help himself. Seeing Francesca and Gino after so long had brought back so many wonderful memories.

''I…don't know,'' she stuttered, examining his face as they continued walking toward their Vespa. ''They seem really nice.''

''They are,'' John agreed. ''They were like a family to me when I live-… _watch out!_ '' he yelled suddenly, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her into his body with such force that they both fell to the ground.

''Idiots!'' he yelled at four passing motorbikes, flat on the ground with Anna on top of him.

She had been so preoccupied with staring at him that she had not seen the motorbikes heading toward them. If John hadn't pulled her away, she was sure one of them would have hit her.

''Are you OK?'' John asked worriedly.

''Oh, god, I'm so sorry,'' she gasped, when she saw her palm spread on his chest, her ice-cream smeared all over the front of his shirt.

''What?'' It took him a second to realize what she was referring to. ''Forget about the shirt. Are you all right?''

Anna blushed as she realized that she was still lying on top of him.

"Y-yes,…yes thank you.'' She could feel his strong arm around her waist, his firm body under hers, and she was so close to him that she could smell what remained of his cologne.

''But your hand…'' John said. It looked like she had scraped her palm on the paving stones, when she had tried to catch herself as they fell.

''O- Oh…'' she stammered, looking down at her bruised and bleeding hand. ''…it's nothing.'' She finally looked him directly in the eye…and that was it. At that moment, she knew that Jane and Thomas were right. She liked him. She liked him more that she should. More than she was ready to admit.

And at the same moment, John felt it, too. Something was happening between them. He had no idea what, but it was definitely something. He could feel her whole body pressing into his, and it felt heavenly to feel her weight and heat so close after so much time alone. _For god's sake, don't do anything stupid, John_ , he thought, when he caught himself staring at her pink lips.

''An-…'' He tried to say her name, but it was like he was paralyzed. The truth was that he was panicking inside. It wasn't in his plan to allow her to get close, to let her see that he was anything more than just Mr. John Bates, the ambitious, unemotional, and badass architect who showed no mercy to anyone.

''Y-yes?'' she managed. His eyes were absolutely breathtaking. _Brown? No, hazel_. She wondered how she hadn't noticed them before.

''I…'' John exhaled as his gaze travelled from her lips back to her clear blue eyes.

Every inch of him screamed to let go of her, push her off of him, and run. He wasn't ready for this. Maybe he never would be, but he definitely knew that this was too much for him to handle. But he could not help himself. He couldn't explain why or how, but something was happening and he did not have the strength to pull away.

And apparently she didn't mind, as he could see that she was looking at him in the same way. _She was really beautiful_ , he thought to himself, and for a brief moment imagined himself kissing her soft pink lips.

Anna could feel John tightening his arm around her waist and, for an instant, she was sure that he was about to kiss her…or at least try to. But she never found out, as a loud shout pierced the charged atmosphere, drawing their attention away and breaking their connection.

Francesca and Gino had seen their near-miss through the shop windows, and had run outside to help. And while Anna cursed silently, John was thankful that they had saved him from making the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

 **beta:** ANNAMBATES **! :) thank you!**

 **come on! :D take a minute and write a review! :D thanks! :D xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

They rode back to the hotel in complete silence. Anna had been too confused to talk, and John had been too angry with himself to process everything that had happened…or had _almost_ happened.

Thankfully they were running late, so there was really no time to talk at the hotel, either. After they had both taken a quick shower, had changed their clothes, and Anna had taken care of her bruise, they had literally run downstairs to the restaurant to meet with their potential new client.

''Mr. Moretti, I'm so sorry we're late,'' John said, when they reached the table.

''Oh, don't worry, Signore Bates. I just sat down myself.'' Moretti, an older man with a heavy accent, smiled and offered his hand first to John and then to Anna. ''Please, sit down.''

His colleague was also running late, so the next hour was spent pleasantly, talking about everything and nothing while enjoying their late lunch.

''Here he is!'' Mr. Moretti said after dessert had been served. Both Anna and John turned to see a young man walking toward their table.

''Mr. Moretti, I'm sorry I'm late. My earlier meeting took longer than I expected,'' the man apologized, walking around the table toward his seat.

''No need to apologize,'' Mr. Moretti reassured him. ''Mr. Bates, let me introduce Mr...''

''…Green,'' John finished his sentence and stared at the young man pointedly. Mr. Moretti did not seem to notice anything amiss, but Anna certainly did. The look in John's eyes had changed the moment he had seen him.

''You know each other?'' Mr. Moretti asked in surprise.

''Something like that,'' Green said vaguely. ''We worked together a few years ago. In Edinburgh, if I remember correctly.'' He smiled at his boss.

''Well, that's wonderful,'' the man exclaimed. John, on the other hand, was far from pleased.

''Oh, how rude of me. Let me introduce you, also. Miss Anna Smith, this is Mr. Alex Green. As I have business that will keep me here in Rome, Mr. Green will work directly with you and make all the decisions on my behalf in England,'' Mr. Moretti explained.

''It's a pleasure to meet you,'' Green smiled at Anna and sat down next to her.

''Nice to meet you, too,'' she replied, and shook his hand. He looked nice enough, she thought to herself, and wondered what John's problem could be.

Another hour later, John and Mr. Moretti had concluded the meeting by signing a contract. The hotel that Mr. Moretti was planning to reopen back in York in just three months was a huge job, but John was certain that he and his team were up to the task. The papers were signed and he could not have felt happier, until he looked across the table and saw Anna and Green exchanging pleasantries.

''Are we finished?'' Green asked, when the waiter took away the last plate.

''We are,'' Mr. Moretti nodded. ''Why?''

''So I can buy Miss Smith a drink at the bar,'' Green said smoothly. ''If she will allow me, of course.''

''She will,'' Anna smiled.

John scowled. He hated the thought of her spending time alone with Green. The man was trouble; he always had been.

''All right, then.'' Green grinned and stood up. ''Mr. Moretti, I'll see you tomorrow at the office.'' He nodded at his boss and then turned to John. ''And I'll see you in a week back in England. Miss Smith, shall we?'' He waited for her to stand up, before they walked together toward the bar at the back of the room.

''They would make a lovely couple, wouldn't they?'' Mr. Moretti smiled indulgently, as he took the last sip from his glass.

But John didn't answer. He just stared at the pair, talking and laughing at the bar, and could feel the blood boiling in his veins.

 **xXx**

It was almost ten in the evening when Anna had insisted they call it a night. Green had tried to buy her another drink, but she and John had an early flight back the next morning and she knew she needed to get to bed.

''Thank you for a lovely evening, Mr. Green,'' she said, as he paid for their drinks.

''How many times must I tell you? Please…call me 'Alex,''' he smiled.

''Thank you, _Alex_.'' Anna returned the smile. He was polite, charming, and good-looking. And Anna knew that if whatever had almost happened between her and John hadn't occurred, she might have encouraged him more.

''It was my pleasure,'' he responded as they walked toward the lobby. ''Here.'' He offered her his business card. ''I know we'll see each other next Monday at the office, but I'll be in Ripon on Saturday. So…call me? Maybe we can go for another drink...or dinner.''

''Ummm...'' Anna stopped in place, hesitating. She was sure that John would have kissed her, or at least tried to, if Francesca and Gino hadn't interrupted them. But what did it all mean?

''Is there someone else?'' Green asked.

''Well, I'm not sure, really...'' Anna replied. ''It's complicated.''

''No pressure, then.'' He handed her his card again, and this time she took it. ''May I at least walk you to your room?'' he asked as they reached the lobby, but a low voice cut in before Anna had a chance to respond.

''There will be no need,'' John said, and stared at Green. _If looks could kill, Green would definitely be a dead man_ , Anna thought.

''I think that Miss Smith is quite capable of making her own decision. Don't you agree, Mr. Bates?'' Green replied, not taking his gaze off of John.

 _What had happened between them?_ Anna wondered. And had John been waiting for them in the lobby all this time?

''Oh, I'm sure she is, but as we are sharing a room, there will be no need for you to walk her up,'' John said coldly.

''I see.'' Green forced himself to smile. ''I'll say my goodbyes then.'' He turned to Anna and kissed her hand. ''Good night.''

''Night,'' she smiled back at him. The moment he left, she turned to John to say something, but saw that he was already walking toward the lift. He stopped and turned back in her direction when he noticed that Anna wasn't right behind him.

''Coming?''

'' _What's your problem?_ '' she hissed, when she reached him.

''What do you mean?'' he replied innocently. He could see that she was angry, but there was no way he would have ever allowed Green to walk her to the room.

''He was a perfect gentleman, and I see no reason for you to be rude to him!''

''That's because you don't know him,'' John said, and walked into the empty lift, pushing the button for their floor.

''So what _is_ your problem with him?'' she asked, following him. ''And how _dare_ you imply that we are sharing a room!''

''But we are.''

''Yes, I'm aware of that, _unfortunately_. But not in the way you made him _think_ we are.''

''And what way is that?'' John looked at her with a cocky smile, which only made her even angrier.

''You know _exactly_ what I mean.'' She was about to continue, when the lift reached their floor and he strode out.

''Just stay away from him, that's all I'm saying,'' he said, as they entered their room a few moments later.

''And why would I do that?'' Anna tossed her purse on her side of the bed, feeling more and more upset.

''You don't know him the way I do. He's nothing but trouble,'' John said, pouring himself a drink.

''So why did you agree to work with him, if he's as much trouble as you say he is?''

''Smith, just...''

''Stop! _Stop with the surname crap!_ '' she cut him off. _How dare he?_ She might have just met Green, but he had shown her more politeness in a few hours than John had shown her over the past several weeks.

''Excuse me?'' John looked at her in surprise. For a woman as petite she was, she sure had a strong voice.

''You heard me! I have a _name_! Your whole office is filled with people who have _names_!'' Anna had finally snapped. ''We all know you're good at what you do, but that doesn't give you the right to treat me or Thomas or anyone who works for you like rubbish!''

''Hey, now - just a minute...'' he began, but she was far too irate to listen.

'' _No!_ From now on you call me 'Anna' or 'Miss Smith.' And you definitely have no right to say with whom I may or may not talk and spend my time.'' All the anger that had been building up inside of her for weeks was erupting, and this seemed as good a time as any to finally let him know what she thought of him. ''You are rude, and utterly ungrateful toward your colleagues. Especially to Thomas, who works his arse off so that you are able to run the firm the way you do.''

''Are you done?'' he asked quietly.

'' _No, I am not!_ Ever since I started working for you, have you ever thanked me or let me know that I'm doing a great job? And we both know, no matter what you say, that what I do is excellent.''

''I know that.'' He nodded.

'' _So why the hell don't you ever tell me?!_ ''

''I did.''

'' _What?!_ '' Anna stared in disbelief. ''When? Are we talking about that _one_ time in your office? Because let me tell you right now, _Mister_ , you have a big problem if you think that was anything but confusing for me!''

''What do you mean?'' he asked quickly, hoping she wouldn't start asking questions about that evening when his guard had been down and he had admitted that her work was perfect.

''What do I mean?! _ARE YOU KIDDING?!_ '' She stalked toward him, pointing. ''You go from acting like the sweetest man in the world to a cold monster in the blink of an eye. No wonder your _clever_ wife left you! She was smarter than any of us!'' The moment the words had flown out of her mouth, she knew she had crossed the line.

''I see,'' John said quietly, after a few moments of a complete silence, and set his half-empty glass on the coffee table behind him.

''No, no - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...'' Anna shook her head, regretting everything she had just blurted out. She had been cruel, and she was never cruel. NEVER!

''Mr. Bates...'' she began, as he walked toward the door. But it was as if he didn't hear her.

''Good night, _Miss Smith,_ '' was the last thing he said before he left the room.

* * *

 **beta: ANNAMBATES! :) THANK YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

When Anna woke up the next morning, John was nowhere to be found. His side of the bed was still fully made, his baggage gone. She had really screwed everything up, she thought to herself. Sure, he had crossed the line, acting like a complete idiot yesterday, but so had she. She'd had no right to bring up his wife.

Their plane was leaving in 5 hours and something told her that John wouldn't be on it. And she was right. The limo took her from the hotel to the airport, but the seat next to her on the plane remained empty. He must have taken an earlier flight back to the UK, she thought, staring out the window. She felt absolutely mortified, remembering everything she had said. And angry – angry at _herself_ , for bringing his personal life into their argument.

No matter what, deep down she sensed that John Bates was a good man. She had no idea what his story was, but she had seen it in his eyes. There was something there, something that had kept her from pulling away when she had thought he was about to kiss her. Or had it been only in her head? At this point, she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

As she had spent most of the flight worrying about John, the plane landed at Edinburgh Airport in no time. Walking out of the arrivals gate, she had just started to look for a taxi to take her home, when she saw a man holding a placard with her name and the company logo on it.

''Hello…?'' She walked toward him slowly, not believing that someone might be waiting for her.

''Miss Smith?'' The man smiled when he saw her.

''Umm, yes...?''

''Great. My name is Jack Brown. Mr. Bates sent me to pick you up and drive you home. May I?'' he nodded toward her baggage.

''Y-yes, thank you,'' Anna replied in surprise, not sure what to think. John had done it again. His behaviour had confused her since day one, and at this point she had no idea what might happen at the office the next day. Would he let her apologize and give her another chance? Would he fire her on the spot? She didn't know, but she was sure she needed to prepare herself for anything.

 **xXx**

''John!'' Cora Crawley exclaimed, hugging her husband's best friend when she saw him standing at the door. ''What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Rome?''

''Hi, Cora,'' John smiled. ''I was. We caught an early flight home.'' He didn't mention that he alone had caught the earliest flight he could, leaving Anna behind.

''Are you staying for lunch?'' Cora asked, as they walked into the house.

''No, thanks, I ate on the plane. I just stopped by to talk to Robert. Is he home?'' After everything that had happened in Rome, John was desperate to talk to his best mate.

''He is,'' Cora nodded, and started to walk to the kitchen where she was making lunch. ''He's in the study. I'm sure he'll be happ-…''

''Uncle Jooooohn!'' shrieked a four-year old girl, when she saw who was with her mother.

''Hello, gorgeous!'' John laughed, as little Sybil let go of the cookie dough she was holding, jumped off the chair, and started running toward him.

''Sybil, stop right there. You are covered in flour!'' Cora tried to stop her youngest daughter, but it was as if the little girl hadn't heard her.

''It's all right,'' John said gently, lifting his goddaughter up into a hug. ''I don't mind.'' He could feel Sybil's tiny hands wrapped around his neck, and was sure that he now had fresh cookie dough in his hair.

''Did you bring me something?'' Sybil asked, as her parents had told her that John had gone away for the weekend.

''Sybil!'' Cora scolded, but John just laughed. He loved the fact that Sybil adored him. He felt the same about her.

''Of course I did!'' John pulled something out of his pocket. ''Here you go.'' He handed her a small teddy bear with 'I love Rome' written on its belly.

''Ohhh, it's so pretty!'' Sybil squealed, and was about to take it from John, when he moved his hand out of her reach and turned his face to the side. Sybil immediately knew what he meant by the gesture. Without thinking twice, she placed a big kiss on his cheek and started laughing.

''Thank you.'' John laughed with her and kissed the top of her head affectionately. ''Here you go.'' He handed her the toy and placed her down on the floor.

''Thank you!'' Sybil squealed again and before Cora could tell her to take her dirty apron off and go to the bathroom to wash her hands, Sybil had already run out of the kitchen and upstairs to her older sisters' rooms shouting, ''Mary! Edith! Look what Uncle John got me!''

''Sorry about that,'' Cora said, handing John a towel.

''Don't worry about it. She's a star!'' John smiled and started to wipe flour and dough from his shirt and hair.

''Are you sure you don't want to stay for lunch?'' Cora asked, as she continued preparing the meal. ''We have more than enough.''

''I'd love to, but I just wanted to talk to Robert before heading home. I still have some work to do before tomorrow,'' John explained.

''Is something the matter?'' Cora asked, concerned. ''Did something happen in Rome?''

''No, not really,'' John replied quickly. ''We got the job, but you won't believe who I'm being forced to work with.''

''Who?''

''Green.''

''Alex Green?!'' John and Cora turned at the sound of Robert's voice and saw him standing in the doorway. He had heard Sybil's laughter and guessed immediately that his best friend had stopped by.

''I'm sure I had the same look on my face when I saw him,'' John joked when he saw Robert's expression of distaste.

''But…how…?'' Robert asked, walking into the kitchen.

''I have no idea.'' John shrugged his shoulders. ''Apparently he works for Moretti now.''

''What are you going to do?''

''My job.'' John took the cup of coffee Cora offered him. ''And make sure he doesn't screw me over…again.''

''Did you make sure the files are…''

''I called Thomas first thing this morning. He'll put them in a safe place,'' John reassured him.

''Do you trust him?''

''Who? Thomas?''

''Yes.''

''I do,'' John admitted. Although Thomas thought that John hated him, that was far from the truth.

''Good,'' Robert nodded. ''The last thing you want is for Green to get his greedy hands on your clients' files. That _bastard_.''

"Robert!'' Cora nudged him in the ribs, hearing their youngest daughter running down the stairs toward the kitchen.

''What? It's true!'' Robert argued, before Sybil barged into the room with a huge smile on her face. ''Are you eating lunch with me, Uncle John?'' she asked sweetly, out of breath.

''No, Sybil darling, I need to…'' John stood up but Robert quickly pushed him back down onto the chair.

''Oh, come on, John, we barely see you these days. Stay. Eat with us. And later we can talk.''

''Robert, I…''

''Pleaseeee…!'' Sybil looked up at him with her beautiful big eyes, and with that John knew he couldn't say no.

''All right, I'll stay.'' John smiled, and picked her up again.

''She's got you wrapped around her little finger, you do know that, don't you?'' Robert teased.

"Look who's talking," Cora smirked, giving him a peck on the cheek before he could protest. They all knew that she was right, as usual.

 **xXx**

''Are you sure?'' Robert asked with a hint of hope in his voice, when John told him about everything that had happened in Rome between him and Anna.

''All I'm saying is that I thought of kissing her. _Thought!_ '' John replied, settling into the big leather armchair in Robert's study, where they had retreated after lunch. ''And I'm afraid I would have, if Francesca and Gino hadn't interrupted us,'' he admitted sheepishly.

''I can't believe it!'' Robert grinned.

''Robert, don't.'' John shook his head. ''This is not something to be happy about.''

''But why not? It's been 8 years, John. Don't you think it's time…''

''Why do people keep saying that?! I can't let myself fall for her. Not now, not _ever_.''

''Look, I understand why you might be afraid, but…''

''No buts…I'm done with love, Robert.''

''Love, hmmm?'' Robert pushed.

''Oh, for god's sake!'' John stood up. After everything that had happened in Rome, John was sure he could not spend the next few months working closely by her side. She seemed to have the power to break down the wall he had spent so long building around his heart, and that frightened him.

''All right, all right, I'm sorry,'' Robert apologized. ''Sit down, please.'' He hoped that John would listen. And he did. ''So…what are you going to do?''

''I have no bloody idea,'' John said honestly, running his fingers through his dark hair. ''She's one of the best designers I have ever worked with, Robert. Smart. Quick. Talented. She understands how things work, and…'' He took a deep breath. ''…she's absolutely brilliant. But I can't work with her. I can't risk it.''

''You could try talking to her. Knowing Anna, I'm sure she would be…''

''And tell her what?'' John looked up. '''I know I've been a complete arse, but I think I might be falling for you?'''

''John…''

''No, Robert.'' John shook his head. ''You should have seen her.'' He chuckled, remembering the way Anna had yelled at him less than 24 hours ago. ''She had the guts to say to my face what everyone in the office is saying behind my back. And I respect her even more for doing so. I couldn't care less about what she said about Vera. She doesn't know what happened between us. Plus, I could see in her eyes that she regretted it the moment she said it.''

''So why did you leave?''

''Because…'' John chuckled hoarsely, ''…if I had stayed, I don't think I could have stopped myself from kissing her.''

''What?'' Robert looked at him, confused.

''I know it sounds ridiculous, but there is something about her…'' John leaned back in the armchair and looked at his friend. ''…I can't explain it. All I know is that I can't let her get so close to me again.''

''John, you're going to work side by side with her on the Moretti project for the next few months. How are you goin-…?''

''I'll think of something.''

* * *

 **my wonderful beta: ANNAMBATAS! :)* THANK YOU!**

 **you see reader...this John is a teddy bear after all ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

Anna might have been prepared for anything, but by the next morning nothing had happened. It was another busy Monday morning, with people doing their jobs, running errands. Everything seemed the same, but she knew it wasn't. She had made a terrible mistake, bringing John's wife into their argument. She had not told anyone what had happened in Rome - not Gwen or Jane. The truth was…she was ashamed of her actions, and she knew she needed to talk to Mr. Bates before she spoke to anyone else. That is…if he didn't fire her before she got the chance to at least apologise.

As it was Monday, she knew that John would only be in the office until ten, so she had about an hour to fix things, or at least try to. Walking into her office, she turned on her computer and sat down at her desk. Was he angry with her? Upset? But if he was all those things, why on earth would he have sent a driver to pick her up at the airport?

Deep in her thoughts, Anna did not hear a series of knocks at her door until someone opened it and walked in.

''Good morning, Anna!'' Joe Moseley greeted her cheerfully, a stack of files in his hands.

''Hi Joe. How can I help you?'' Anna asked politely, trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

''I'm here,'' Joe grinned.

''I can see that,'' Anna smiled. Joe was nice, but a bit odd at times. Thomas claimed that Joe had a thing for her, but she had always chosen to ignore his teasing. ''What's up?''

''I'm here to work on...'' he began, but stopped when he saw she really had no idea why he was there. ''He didn't tell you, did he…'' he chuckled nervously.

''Who didn't tell me what?''

''John. I'll be working with you on the Moretti project in his place.''

''What?'' Anna stood up and stared at him.

''He rang yesterday afternoon, and said he needed me to take over. I thought you knew.''

''No, I didn't.'' Anna felt her anger building up.

''Oh, well, should we...''

''Excuse me for a moment.'' She walked past him, marching directly towards John's office. How could he not tell her about this!?

''He's busy...'' Thomas called out when she walked past his desk, but it was as if she hadn't heard him.

Knocking on her boss's door, Anna walked in before he could respond.

''We need to talk,'' she said forcefully, even though he was on the phone.

''Larry, let me call you back,'' John said, after staring at her silently for a few moments, and set down the phone. ''What can I do you for you, _Miss Smith_?'' he asked, even though he could guess why she was there.

''Why did you assign Joe Moseley to the Moretti project?''

''I'm busy with other projects.''

''I see.'' She walked closer to his desk. Taking a deep breath, she said ''Look, Mr. Bates - I know I said some inappropriate things when we were in Rome, and I'm truly sorry about that. I was out of line, and I can understand why you might be upset with me. To tell you the truth, I thought there would be a termination letter on my desk when I arrived this morning. But, be that as it may, it still gives you no right to...''

''Miss Smith…'' He stood up and pointed to his office door. ''The last time I checked, my name was on that door, not yours. This is my company and that, in fact, gives me every right to decide who works on which projects. And for you to push into my office while I'm on the phone with one of our most important clients is both unprofessional and completely inexcusable. I thought you would know better by now!'' He glared at her.

''But..."

''Listen very carefully, because I'm going to ask you this just once. Do you or do you not want to work on the Moretti project?''

''I want to work with yo-...''

''Yes or no, _Miss Smith_?''

''Yes,'' Anna replied, feeling tears pricking at the backs of her eyes. He had scolded her like a child…and she knew that she deserved it. He was the boss; he had every right to do as he pleased.

''So…I would advise you to leave my office and join Joe in yours,'' John said icily, his eyes boring into hers. She could see no warmth in them, not a single sign of the man she had seen in that little gelateria in Rome two days ago. ''You have work to do.''

''Yes, sir.''

''That will be all.'' He sat back down at his desk and picked up the phone again. ''Close the door on your way out.''

''Yes, sir.'' What had she been thinking, barging into his office like that!? It was not her place to tell him how to run his business, regardless of what might be happening between them.

''Is everything all right?'' Thomas asked, when he saw the state she was in.

''Umm, yes. Thank you,'' Anna smiled weakly. ''If you would excuse me.'' She walked away quickly, when she saw him stand up to talk to her.

She wasn't in the mood to explain what had happened over the past few days between her and John. Right now, the only thing she was certain of was that she needed to do what John had hired her to do. She walked toward her office, where Joe was still waiting for her. John was right - she had work to do.

 **xXx**

It was about five hours into Anna and Joe's meeting when Anna's mobile started vibrating and wouldn't stop.

''How about we take a break?'' Joe suggested, when her phone buzzed for the fourth time in ten minutes.

''Maybe we should.'' Anna smiled politely and walked to her purse to get her phone.

''Coffee?''

''That would be lovely, thank you.'' She had to smile at Joe's guileless expression. He really was easy to work with; there was nothing egotistical about him. He listened to what she had to say and let her do what she was best at. He respected her and was always polite. She had no idea whether he fancied her or not, but after what had happened in John's office a couple of hours ago, Anna really couldn't find the energy to care. Joe's manner made the environment more relaxed, so if she had to work with him, she'd make the best of it.

''I'll be right back,'' Joe grinned, and then left the office so Anna could take the call.

Pulling her mobile out of her purse, Anna saw that Jane was the one trying to reach her.

''Hello, Jane. What's…''

''Oh god, Anna - I'm so sorry for calling, but…'' Suddenly Jane burst into tears.

''Hey, hey…what's going on?'' Anna asked gently, hearing the panic in her friend's voice. ''What's happened? Are you all right?''

''Yes, I'm fine…'' Jane tried to continue. ''…it's Freddie.''

''What about Freddie?'' Anna asked quickly. Freddie was Jane's five-year-old son. After Jane's husband had died two years ago, Anna knew that the little boy was Jane's entire world. Even the possibility that something might have happened to him made Anna's legs feel weak.

''He broke his leg at his football match today. He's going to be all right, but I need a huge favour, Anna.''

''Anything for my godson. What do you need?'' Anna started breathing normally again. It was just a broken leg. He was alive and, aside from his leg, healthy and safe.

''The match was in York, and they took him to the city hospital. But I'm still in Liver…''

''…Liverpool,'' Anna finished the sentence.

''Yes, and I can't get to him until 5 p.m.!'' Jane started sobbing again. ''He's all alone, Anna! I can't…''

''Calm down, Jane - it's all right. I'll go to York.''

''Would you? Really? I know you're at work, and….''

''Jane, I could be on the other side of the world and I would drop everything in a second to be with Freddie if I knew you couldn't. It's all right. And _he's_ going to be all right,'' Anna reassured her.

''Oh, Anna, thank you so much. I don't want him to be in hospital all alone. His coach is with him, but I just need someone he knows to be there until I can get to him.''

''You don't have to. I'll bring him with me to Ripon. You can pick him up at mine when you get back from your business trip tonight. Trust me, we'll be just fine.''

''Are you sure?''

''Of course I'm sure. Don't worry, we'll be fine.''

''Thank you so much, Anna!'' Jane exhaled in relief.

''Don't worry. I'll call you when I get to York, OK?''

''Yes, please. Thank you.''

''My pleasure, Jane. Bye.'' Anna had started to gather her things when Joe returned with two mugs of hot coffee.

''Here you g…where are you going?''

''I'm sorry, Joe, but I need to leave.''

''Hey, what's wrong?'' He set the mugs down on her desk. ''What happened?''

''Something came up, and I need to go to York.''

''Is there anything I can do?''

''No, but thank you.'' Anna replied ''My godson broke his leg and…it's a long story. Could you tell Thomas for me? And that I'll call him as soon as I can.''

''Sure, go. I'll finish what we were working on. Good luck.''

''Thank you,'' Anna smiled, and hurried out of her office.

 **xXx**

''Auntie Anna!'' Freddie exclaimed happily, his mouth full of chocolate custard, when he saw Anna walk into his hospital room. His coach had explained that Anna would pick him up instead of his mummy, and he was thrilled. He loved his auntie; she was so much fun!

''Hello, young man,'' Anna smiled, and leaned over to kiss the top of his head. ''How are you feeling?''

''Good. They gave me custard - look!''

''I can see that.'' Anna laughed and sat down next to him on the bed. ''I heard you had a little accident today.'' She pointed to the fresh cast on his leg.

''I did!'' the boy grinned. ''But the doctor said I'll be all right!''

''Of course you will,'' Anna nodded. ''Listen, Freddie - what do you say we get out of here, hmm?''

''But I haven't finished my custard yet?'' He looked up at her with his big brown eyes.

''How about you finish eating while I go and talk to the doctor?'' Anna chuckled at the sight of his worried little face.

''All right,'' Freddie nodded, as Anna stood up and gave him another kiss.

''I'll be right back.''

 **xXx**

After talking to the doctor about Freddie going home, Anna had just started making her way back down the corridor when she heard laughter and music coming out of one of the rooms.

''The clown doctors are visiting,'' explained a young nurse behind her.

''Oh - it sounds like they're having a great time!'' Anna smiled, as even more laughter came from the room.

''Yeah, they can be a little loud sometimes, but if they are able to make the children and their parents forget why they're here - even for just a few minutes - believe me, they have our full support.'' The nurse paused. ''Would you like to take a peek?''

''May I?'' Anna laughed. ''Won't we bother them?''

''Oh, no. They won't even notice us. The children are far too involved with the fun and, even if they do, the clown doctors always feed off of the extra attention. Come on.'' She walked past Anna and quietly opened the door.

Peeking in, Anna could see children and a few parents laughing at three clown doctors in the middle of the room as they sang a funny song. She could see that they were all having genuine fun. Two of the clowns were playing instruments – an accordion and a guitar - while the other one sang along.

''They're really good,'' Anna whispered, her eyes riveted on the scene.

''They are,'' the nurse agreed. ''And we all have to thank Doctor Giggles over there.'' She pointed to the clown on the left who had his back turned to them.

''Doctor Giggles?'' Anna looked first at the nurse and then to the tall clown who was playing the guitar.

''Yeah, he started the program in this hospital about 8 years ago. I wasn't working here then, but the other nurses say he has not missed a single Monday in all that time. The children love him. Well, we don't mind him either.'' The nurse smiled. ''He _is_ pretty dreamy. Look at him.''

''I'm sure he is,'' Anna giggled. What could _not_ be dreamy about a man giving up his time to be here every week, trying to make life happier for hospitalised children and their families? And he did look nice from the backside, she thought to herself - broad shoulders, long legs. She really had no problem understanding why the nurses might like having him around.

Deep in her thoughts, Anna did not notice when the clowns ended their performance and started taking their bows, not until the nurse next to her started clapping and opened the door wide.

''You were wonderful!'' she exclaimed, and was walking towards the clowns when the tall one turned around. Even though he was wearing a white lab coat, a big red false nose, and a funny cap on his head, Anna would have recognized him anywhere.

Doctor Giggles was… _John Bates_?! Never! She froze in shock, not believing what she was seeing. But in a way it all made sense. _Every Monday for the last 8 years…Mysterious Mondays!_

But why wouldn't he want people to know where he was going? In her eyes it only made him even more attractive. Why in the world was he trying so hard to hide his soft side - the side she had seen that one evening in his office and in Rome!? The side she was, though she was not quite ready to admit it to herself, slowly falling for?!

 **xXx**

''Hello, Nurse Cooper…'' John smiled broadly. ''…how's my favourite nur-…?'' Suddenly he spotted a familiar face behind her, and felt a chill come over him. What the hell was _she_ doing here? He froze on the spot. She should _not_ be here!

''Excuse me,'' he said quickly, and walked past the nurse towards Anna, but she was already gone.

* * *

 **YES, we are still here! :D I hope you're still interested in this fic! :D thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

 **ANNAMBATES YOU'RE STILL THE BEST! :) THANKS! xoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

''Shit, shit, shit!'' John cursed to himself when he stepped out into the hall and saw that Anna was nowhere to be found. _What in the world was she doing here?!_ he wondered, while hurrying down the corridor in hopes that he would spot her. But she was gone.

The fact she knew his secret sent John into a state of panic. But what was done was done. The only thing he could do now was to make sure she would not tell anyone. He needed to talk to her, and fast. And when he still could not find her after 20 minutes of frantically searching the hospital wing, he decided to do the only thing he could think of.

 **xXx**

Anna had no idea why she had run away like that. She had done nothing wrong. She hadn't known he would be there. How could she have?! But the look in his eyes, when he had seen her there, had told her that she had once again managed to cross the line with him.

That bloody idiot was an absolute teddy bear! She had seen a softness in his eyes before, when he had let his guard down, but after today, she had proof - actual proof! She had seen him doing good with her own two eyes. Anna's mind was running wild as she tried to calm herself down, her eyes staying focused on the busy motorway from York to Ripon.

She knew his secret! She knew where this grumpy, irritating man was going every Monday. He was _Doctor Giggles_! Oh, if Thomas and others only knew the truth! Forget about whores, gambling, and all the nonsense in that little black book - John Bates was spending his Mysterious Mondays in the children's wing of a hospital, singing, dancing and doing all he could to put smiles on the young patients' faces.

And if she wasn't sure how she'd felt about her boss before today, she certainly knew now. There was no point in denying it any longer. She liked him…and far more than she should. And even though she knew she might never get the chance to tell him how she truly felt about him, 16 missed calls on her phone told her that John was more than ready to at least speak to her.

 **xXx**

''Freddie, we're home!'' Anna said, as she drove onto the street where she and Gwen shared a flat, but the boy did not respond. Glancing at the review mirror, she saw he was fast asleep in the back seat. Poor chap - the events of the day combined with the painkillers the doctor had prescribed had really exhausted him.

Anna smiled and pulled in at the front of the apartment building. Getting out, she was walking around the car to wake Freddie, when she saw him.

John was sitting on the stairs, without a doubt waiting just for her.

* * *

A **BIG THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL BETA annambates! :D** xoxox

 **you guys! :''') you have no idea how happy you've made me! Your reviews really motivated me to work on upcoming chapters! And I know this chapter was super short but the next is longer and with a hint of ... ;) you'll have to wait and see ;) xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

''Good evening.'' John immediately stood up when he saw Anna had finally arrived. He had no idea what her reaction would be to him showing up on her doorstep like this, but he felt had no other option.

''Go-…good evening,'' Anna replied hesitantly, surprised that he was there. ''Is there something…?''

''I'm sorry for showing up like this, but…'' he began, his hands in his pockets. He already felt he was making a huge mistake by coming here; so much for keeping his distance from her! ''…I tried calling, but you didn't answer…and we need to…''

''…talk.'' She had to admit to herself that she was a little worried about what his reaction would be. Was he going to yell at her? Order her to keep her mouth shut if she wanted to keep her job?

But once again John surprised her by walking closer and saying gently, ''I know I have no right to ask you this, but I need you to forget what you saw at the hospital earlier today.''

Anna searched his eyes and saw not even a trace of anger there, giving her the courage to speak out.

''But why? What you do…it's amazing. Why wouldn't you want people to know about it? Why…?''

''Miss Smith, please?'' he interrupted. He hated asking her this, especially after the way he had been behaving towards her for the last few days.

''Are you asking as my boss or my friend?'' she pushed, curious about what he would say.

Her question was the last thing he expected to hear. Friendship was something he had never considered. He couldn't; it would be the beginning of the end for him. ''We're friends?''

''We could be. If you would stop acting like a complete idi-…'' She stopped herself. Despite everything, he was still her boss. She had no right to talk to him like that.

''You can say it.'' He chuckled when he saw her blush. ''A 'complete idiot.'''

''Well, yes,'' she smiled, when she saw that he wasn't upset. ''I mean…''

''No, you're right. I acted like a total prick," he said, then paused. "Especially when I left Rome without you.''

''Well, you did send the company car to the airport.'' She smiled at his obvious remorse.

''Still - I shouldn't have done that.''

''And I shouldn't have brought your wife int-…'' she began.

''Really, don't worry about it. I deserved every word.''

''You didn'-…''

''Believe me, I did.''

''So Joe working on the Moretti project instead of you has nothing to do with you being angry at me?''

''No,'' he lied. ''I got an email from one of our regular clients in America yesterday, and I can't afford to say no to them right now. That's the reason I asked Joe to join you. I trust him…just as I trust you.'' _What the hell was he doing!?_ He was once again dangerously showing too much of himself to her. But Anna didn't seem to mind.

''I have no idea why you don't want people to know, but I won't tell anyone about today.'' She saw the tension leave his shoulders immediately.

''Thank you,'' he smiled. ''I know this might be hard for you to understand, but I'd really like to keep my Mysterious Mondays a mystery, if you don't mind.''

''Yo- you know about that?'' Anna's eyes widened. He really _was_ full of surprises.

''Who do you think gave Mr. Barrow that stupid black book of his?'' John laughed, warmed by her smile. _If she only knew how beautiful she was when she smiled._

''You never did,'' she giggled. _Oh, if Thomas only knew._

''It was my first office Secret Santa gift to him,'' John chuckled.

''But doesn't it bother you?'' she asked, when they stopped laughing, ''The things they say about you behind your back? About where they think you're disappearing to?''

''No, not really.'' John shook his head. ''Especially because I make sure that all the money goes to a good cause.''

''What do you mean?''

''The money from the bets. Everything goes to The Clown Doctor organization.''

''What? But how?'' Anna's face lit up. He really was incredible, turning some nasty office game into something good. But in a way she wasn't surprised at all; it appeared to be in his nature to be like this - harsh and cold when eyes were on him, but humble and kind when no one was looking.

''With a little help from Molesely,'' he winked. ''Thomas put him in charge of the money.''

''I can't believe it,'' Anna laughed again. ''So Joe knows where you go every Monday?''

''He does. Besides Robert, he's one of my oldest friends. He knows about ever-….''

John stopped himself before he once again said too much. But it was so easy to be himself when he was around her. So easy to let his guard down. And he both hated it and loved it.

''Well, I'd better go now,'' he said, the silence becoming uncomfortable. ''Once again, I'm sorry for showing up like this.''

''It's OK,'' she smiled weakly.

''Good night.'' He started walking backwards toward his car.

''Would you mind helping me before you go?'' Anna called after him. She couldn't let him go, not just yet. Because although he was trying desperately not to show it, he truly was a good man, and she knew that after today she would always see beyond the cold persona he wore to work.

''I...'' John hesitated. He wanted to say no to her and get away as quickly as possible. And yet…

''You do sort of owe me. You know, for not spilling the beans about Doctor Giggles,'' she laughed, hoping he would recognise that she was teasing. And he did.

''Smith, you play dirty.'' John chuckled when he saw her grin. _She really was something_.

''Do I?'' Anna feigned innocence.

''All right, you win. What can I do for you?'' He knew he was pushing his luck, but what choice did he have?

''Would you mind unlocking the front door while I carry him inside?''

''What do you mean?'' he frowned, not understanding until she opened the back door of the car and showed him that she wasn't alone.

''Ohhh...what happened to him?'' he asked, noticing that the sleeping boy had a cast on his leg.

''He broke his leg playing football. He's the reason I was at the...''

''…hospital.'' John stared at her, realisation dawning.

''Yes,'' she nodded. ''He's my godson. His mum had a meeting in Liverpool and asked me to pick him up. I hope you don't mind, but I had no option but to leave the office early today. I'll stay late tomorro-...''

''No need,'' John interrupted. ''I'm sure Joe got you covered.''

''Yes, well...'' Anna stared at him. He was so very attractive when he allowed himself to show his kindness, and she forced herself to admit that she was starting to fall for him. Oh, what the heck, who was she kidding? She was already smitten. ''...should we...?''

''Let me,'' John said quickly, as she unbuckled Freddie's seat belt. And before she could reply, he gently pushed her aside and lifted the sleeping boy out of the car.

''You really don't have to...'' Anna began. This hadn't been in her plan - she had just wanted to show him why she had been at the hospital earlier. She'd never thought he might enter her flat.

''Lead the way,'' John replied, and the combination of the sweet smile enhancing his handsome features and the fact that Freddie cuddled further into his neck without waking up made Anna practically melt on the spot. He looked absolutely irresistible! So gentle, so caring, so…attractive! Seeing him like this stirred something inside her, and all she could do was be grateful that the darkness hid her blush.

''Anna?'' He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but he simply could not help himself. And how dangerous could it be? What could possibly happen between them with a child present?

''Umm, yes, ok, thank you.'' Anna struggled to find the right words. ''Follow me.'' She locked the car and entered the building with John and Freddie right behind her.

 **xXx**

''Here we are.'' Anna walked into the small flat and turned the lights on. ''I'm sorry about the mess. My roommate's fiancé is crashing with us until they can find a place to live.'' For some reason she felt the need to explain the state of the flat.

''What mess?'' John looked around as Anna walked into the kitchen. There might have been a few unwashed plates in the sink, but that was about it. ''Where would you like me to put him?'' He looked down at Freddie who was still sleeping peacefully in his arms.

''Ummm...you don't have to. I can take over,'' Anna said nervously. She knew that the only room he could put Freddie in was her bedroom.

''It's no bother, really.'' John smiled, oblivious to her concern.

''All right, then. Come.'' Anna could only hope her bedroom was at least decent. _Oh god, let there be no bras and knickers lying around_ , she thought, as she walked past John and down the hall toward her room.

''Here.'' She pushed the door open slowly and was thankful that she hadn't left a mess that morning. Her bedside cabinet was stacked high with files, but other than that, the room looked clean and well-organized. _Just like her_ , John thought, as he walked in. And it smelt of her, vanilla and…something else. She was all around him, invading his nostrils with every breath he took.

''Just lay him down in the middle of the bed, if you would.'' She walked over and pulled the covers down.

Without saying a word, John walked to the bed and tried, as gently as possible, to set the sleeping boy down. But Freddie wasn't ready to leave his warm arms.

''Daddy...'' he mumbled as John started to let go of his tiny body in attempt to get him tucked in. John paused and stared at the boy. And despite the dim light in the room, Anna could see that John's face had turned white.

''Dadd-...'' Freddie muttered again, finally letting go of John, and continued to sleep as if nothing had happened.

''Mr. Bates, are you OK?'' Anna whispered gently, when John kept staring silently at the boy, not moving. ''Mr. Bates?'' she repeated, but he didn't move until Anna placed her hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of whatever state he had been in.

''What?'' John looked at her, startled. ''Yes, yes, I'm fine, thank you.'' He walked out of the room before Anna could say anything.

That was odd, she thought to herself, and followed him into the hall.

''Might I use your loo before I go?''

''Sure. Second door to the left." She noticed cold sweat beading on his forehead.

''Thank you.'' He smiled weakly, before walking toward the bathroom.

 **xXx**

''Mr. Bates, is everything OK in there?'' Anna knocked gently on the bathroom door. Ten minutes had passed, and she was starting to worry.

''I'll be right out.''

''Are you sure everything's...?''

''Yes, quite sure, thank you.''

She could hear his movements through the door; he was definitely pacing. But why?

''All right. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything.''

Five minutes later, John finally walked into the kitchen. He felt really embarrassed, even though he knew Anna had no idea what was going on in his head.

''Everything all right?'' Anna asked again, as he walked up to the counter. She had no idea what had happened, but he looked like a completely different man from 20 minutes ago.

''Yes, thank you.'' He felt guilty for lying to her. ''I should go. Thank you for everything.'' He was turning to leave when Anna stopped him.

''I've made some fresh coffee. Would you like a cup?''

''I'd better not…I don't want to…''

''You're not...'' Judging from his ashen appearance, the last thing she wanted was for him to be alone right now.

''All right.'' He knew he shouldn't stay, but he couldn't help himself. Deep down he knew he wanted the company.

''Great!'' Her face lit up. ''One coffee, coming up.'' She turned around and opened the cupboard to get a couple of mugs. ''Oh, for god's sake,'' she muttered, and stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach the high shelf **.** Ever since Gwen's fiancé had moved in, almost everything he had touched had ended up just a little higher or further inside the cupboards.

''Here, let me.'' John was by her side as soon as he saw that she was struggling, and before Anna could say anything he'd reached over her head for the mugs and handed one to her.

''He-…here,'' he stammered, when he looked down and suddenly noticed how close they were standing.

''Thank you,'' Anna whispered, and took the mug from his hand, not moving her gaze from his face. God, it felt good being so close to him again.

''No problem.'' John caught himself staring at her rosy lips. This was getting more and dangerous by the second. _He needed to get out of there, and quick!_ He felt cold sweat gathering on his forehead, but he didn't move, and neither did she. It was like Rome all over again.

Every time they got close, it felt like the world stopped turning. They were barely touching and yet Anna could feel his body heat on her skin. It felt nice - more than nice, really. It felt right, for god's sake!

''I...'' He tried to cut through the silence which filled the room, but she quickly shut him up by placing the mug on the counter and slowly drawing even closer to him.

''Miss Smith, please, don't...'' John whispered. He couldn't make himself move even though his brain was screaming for him to get away from her, too scared to do anything.

''Just let me ask you this…'' _This was it_ , she thought - perhaps she could not force him to talk about his personal life, but she deserved to know the truth about what was going on between them.

''Ask me what…?'' he forced the words out.

''Is this only in my head?'' she asked, feeling him tremble. She knew she might be pushing her luck - he was her boss, her _married_ boss - but after everything that had happened between them, she had to know.

''What?'' he exhaled, his eyes still fixed on hers as he tried to maintain some physical distance.

''Would you have kissed me if Francesca and Gino hadn't shown up when they did?'' Anna gently placed her palm on his chest, making John freeze.

''Anna...'' he hissed as he felt the heat of her palm burning the skin beneath his shirt, silently begging her to move away from him as he was too weak to move himself. ''...w-we can't... _I_ can't...''

He forced himself to take her hand in his, attempting to end the contact between them. But that only made things worse. Her hand fit his perfectly, and no matter how much he wanted to let go and push her away, he couldn't. He couldn't stop her…and that scared him even more.

''Anna, please...''

''Just tell me.''

''I- I would have...'' he blurted, surprising not only her but himself too. Oh, how Robert would be proud. ''...but it would have been a mistake, as this is right now.'' He finally found the strength to let go and stepped away abruptly.

''Mr. Bates...''

''Please don't do this to me…to yourself. What happened in Rome was a moment of weakness, and I do apologize. It was unprofessional, and if you want to make a complaint you are free to do so.'' He took yet another step away, trying to get as much space between them as possible. ''There are things you don't know about me. And no matter how I might feel about you, I can't let you do this to me. Do you understand?''

''Wha-...?'' _Feel? He had feelings for her?! Do what to him?!_ Once again Anna was completely confused by his behaviour.

''Do you understand me?!'' He was angry – not with her, but with himself for once again allowing himself to fall under her spell.

''No, I don't!'' Anna exclaimed. ''But I want to! I want to know why you act like this! Hot and cold _all the bloody time_!'' She glared at him, furious at the way he was making her act and feel.

John didn't dare to move. _If she only knew the truth, what he was too afraid to admit to himself_. His heart was dying to hold her, kiss her, but his stupid head said no, over and over again. _He couldn't do this - he couldn't hurt her and pull her into his troubles!_ He had tried so hard to stay away from her over the last couple of weeks. But she was smart…beautiful…quick…hardworking… She was everything he could ever ask for in a woman!

''Say something...'' Anna said at his silence. ''...because I need to know what's going on. You are a good man, but for some reason you're desperately trying to hide it.''

''I'm not a good man,'' he looked away sadly, wishing he could just end the conversation and leave.

''But you _are_.'' She took a step toward him and saw how his entire body tensed. ''I saw it. And not only today.''

''Please, don't…'' he begged again. Her clear blue eyes were glued to his, and it felt like she could see into his soul. And that scared him to death.

''But...''

''Anna, stop! You might think you saw something in me, but whoever that was, he was gone long ago.'' John could feel the panic rise in his chest. ''So I'll ask you again, please - don't do this.''

She truly wanted to know what was happening, but Anna saw the fear in his eyes and knew she could not be so cruel as to keep pushing.

''Does this mean I'm fired?'' Although Anna desperately wanted to know his whole story, she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable around her in the office. She respected him far too much for that.

''What are you talking about?''

''Well, I don't know. You said...''

''I want you on my team. In fact, I _need_ you on my team.'' He took a step closer, momentarily forgetting his fear. The thought of not seeing her in the office every morning made him feel even worse than he was already feeling. ''Please...'' he placed his hands on her upper arms and took a deep breath. ''...can't we just forget about everything that's happened and start again?''

''I...'' She was so confused. He had feelings for her, for god's sake - he'd said it himself - and she had feelings for him! Something was happening between them, and all he wanted was to forget about everything and start fresh. But could she? Could she really forget?

''Please, I promise nothing will change at the office. You are so talented, Anna. I don't even know if you realise how much! Please don't let this silly little misunderstanding between us make you think that the company and I don't need you. Because we do - you're brilliant at what you do, and the last thing I would want is to lose you because of this.''

 _Silly little misunderstanding_?! He was being so unfair! Anna wanted to talk, to find out what was really in his head, but she knew he'd made up his mind. She could see it in his eyes. What in the world had happened to him in his past?

''Anna, please!'' he begged, but series of loud knocks on the front door prevented her answering.

''Anna, it's me, Jane!'' a voice called, as John quickly stepped away.

''It's open!''

''I'm sorry I'm late. The traffic was…oh, hello.'' Jane stopped in place when she saw Anna wasn't alone.

''Good evening,'' John replied quickly. ''John Bates.'' He offered his hand. ''I'm Anna's…''

''…boss.'' Jane looked at Anna, raising an eyebrow, before shaking John's hand. ''I'm Jane Moorsum, Anna's friend.''

''Nice to meet you.''

''Likewise.'' Jane's eyes sparked with curiosity. What in world had she interrupted, she wondered, noticing the blush on their faces.

''I'd better go.'' John looked at Anna. ''See you at the office tomorrow, Miss Smith?''

''Sure,'' Anna replied, nervously tucking her hands in her jeans pockets and trying not to look at Jane, who couldn't seem to stop grinning.

''Good.'' John smiled at her, reassured, and then turned to Jane. ''Once again, nice to meet you, Miss Moorsum. And I hope your boy will get better quickly.''

''Thank you, Mr. Bates.'' Jane's eyes followed his retreating figure until he closed the door behind him. Turning to Anna, she smirked.

''Young lady, we need to talk.''

* * *

 **YES, we are still alive! :O**

 **sorry for being so late with this...but you know, life happens ;)**

 **and thank you for still taking the time to read and review! :D xoxox**

 **no idea when we'll post the next chapter :O my muse is (** **apparently) dead...**

 **& AMB, thank you! :***


	14. Chapter14

**Chapter XI** V

''This is all your fault!'' John said, as he handed Robert his second pint. His head spinning in confusion, John had phoned his best mate the second he had left Anna's.

He was such a bloody idiot! What in the world had possessed him to admit to her that he would have kissed her in Rome!?

''How in the world is it my fault?'' Robert grinned, thrilled with what had happened in Anna's flat less than an hour ago.

''You got into my head! Talk to her John! Tell her the truth! She'll understand! See!?'' John mocked and covered his face with his hands.

''What have I done!?'' he muttered.

''Oh, come on, Bates!'' Robert patted him on the back. ''It's not that bad.''

''How is me telling her I'd have kissed her in Rome not that bad?!'' John looked at him through his fingers. ''And don't get me started on how I almost admitted to her that I have feelings for her!''

''I believe you made it quite clear how you feel about he-…''

''Ohh, shut up, Robert!'' John moaned, and took a long swallow out of his own pint.

''John, stop acting like a teenager. So what if you told her? She's a beautiful young woman, and there's nothing wrong with liking her!''

''Hello?! Have we met?!'' John stared at him in disbelief. ''You, of all people, should bloody well know why I can't get involved.''

''I'm afraid you've already gotten involved. And, knowing Anna, she won't let you off the hook that easily. Especially she feels the same.''

Even though John was distraught, Robert could not have been happier for him. It had been 10 years since his best friend's life had shattered in a period of less than 24 hours. And despite the fact that John and Vera still hadn't found the energy or the time to legally divorce, Robert did not feel a bit of guilt over what was happening to his friend. If Anna might be the answer to all of John's questions, Robert was all in.

''I don't know if she feels the same…''

''Oh, stop!'' Robert rolled his eyes. ''She wanted to talk about everything! She almost jumped you in the middle of her kitchen, for god's sake!''

''Robert…''

''Don't 'Robert' me! Look, I know this isn't easy for you, but for the love of god don't screw this up!'' Robert raised his voice.

''You lost so much, John. If you think she might be the one, go for it! Don't risk losing your future, too, because you won't let go of the past.''

''Don't you think I want to? Don't you think I'm tired of coming home to an empty house every bloody night?'' John looked directly into his friend's eyes. ''Don't you see that no matter what happened to me and Vera, deep down I still want everything you have, Robert?!''

''John…''

''But I almost got you killed! Isn't that reason enough for me not to take another chance?!'' John hissed.

''We've been over this, John. You weren't yourself. You were still grieving, and as your commander and friend I should have known you weren't ready to return to active duty.''

''Sometimes I wish you had let me die in that fire.''

''Stop right there!'' Robert pulled his stool closer to John's. ''Don't you dare say that again! You hear me? What happened…it wasn't your fault. Not yours, not Vera's.''

''It's not fair.'' John whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

''I know it isn't. But you can't keep living like this, we both know that.'' Robert exhaled. ''I'm not saying anything needs to happen with Anna, but I think you should at least open yourself to the possibility. Baby steps.''

''I don't know.''

''John...'' Robert raised an eyebrow.

''I'll think about it, all right?''

John took the last sip of his beer and looked away.''All right.''

After everything that had happened to his best mate, Robert hoped fervently that Anna might be the one to bring some light back into John's life. It had been 10 years since that tragic day at the hospital, and John had been a different man since. The spark in his eyes had simply died. But hearing him talk about Anna this way had given Robert hope that the old John, the one he'd known since they were teenagers, was still in there somewhere.

''Come on, let me buy you another one,'' he urged, waving at the waitress to bring them another two pints.

 **xXx**

It was 4:35 in the morning when Anna checked her phone for the third time in the last half hour. She had been awake for almost entire night, tossing and turning, trying without success to get some sleep.

After John had left, she had told Jane the short version of what had happened. She had left out the Doctor Giggles part of it for now, because despite the fact that she was upset with him, she had promised to keep his secret. And things were still so uncertain that she wasn't sure how much she wanted to confide.

Jane had advised her to try to talk to him again, but Anna was certain that he was done talking, even though she was dying to find out more about the man.

''Bloody John Bates.'' Anna mumbled under her breath as she rolled onto her back. She hated feeling like this - completely clueless and hopeless.

This was nothing like her, lying wide awake in the middle of the night, her mind occupied with a man she barely knew.

And that was one of the reasons she felt so confused. She knew almost nothing about the guy, except a few little glimpses he had allowed her to see, and yet she felt so drawn to him.

''Damn you, Doctor Giggles,'' she whispered, but caught herself smiling at the image of John wearing his doctor clown costume which was, at this point, burned into her mind.

He plays the guitar, she thought to herself, suddenly imagining his long, gentle fingers running down her body instead of the guitar strings.

''Oh, no, no, no.'' She bolted upright, her cheeks colouring, when her body started to respond to those secret thoughts and wishes.

She could not do this to herself. She could not start fantasising about what John's body could make her feel...oh, stop it, Anna!

She practically jumped out of bed and walked into the kitchen to make herself a large cup of coffee to sober herself up.

By admitting that he would have kissed her in Rome and that he had feelings for her but for some reason could not act on them, John had really made everything even worse for her.

Pacing back and forth as the coffee brewed, Anna's mind raced. Before, she could just dream that there was something happening between them, but now that she had an actual confirmation from him, she felt like she was going mad.

But he wasn't ready to talk about it. He wanted her to stay with the firm, but was denying her the chance to clear the air between them.

Sitting down on the couch with her coffee, she covered herself with a blanket and just stared in into space. After half an hour, she stood up suddenly, fed up with the emotional turmoil.

Quickly pulling on some clothes, she grabbed her car keys and shut the door behind her.

If he could show up in front of her flat unexpectedly, so could she.

* * *

 **my wonderful beta: ANNAMBATES! THANKS! xoxoxo**

 **hiiiii dear reader! :) yes we are still alive! thanks for waiting! and reading!**


End file.
